


Ann Shippuden

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [4]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Just your average naruto just with more chapters that I created, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 25,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if naruto had a sister? Well some things would change of course! A new story to be told, kakashi's love and naruto's hope, some spoilers up ahead so be prepared! (This is from naruto, naruto shippuden to the last (naruto movie) I made this story look like hanabi's story, it doesen't colide with the adventures naruto have X3) and it actually continues! (Boruto's generation)<br/>Bonus scene of naruto the last :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden star part 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Jiraiya are training when jiraiya wants naruto to train with his long lost sister, ann uzumaki (namikaze) naruto learns about the hidden star village but doesen't know that team ichigo had personal affairs with the queen which leads them to distrust each other

"So... what are we learning next?" Naruto asks.

"Hm... you still seem pumped up... we'll take a break from your training, now lets meet an old friend..." Jiraiya replied.

This occurs when naruto went away with jiraiya at the end of naruto...

"So who are we meeting anyway?" The sound of music can be heard." Whats that?" They walked closer to get a closer look, a crowd was watching a idol group on stage.

"Thats..." Naruto whispered." Ah there she is, come on," Jiraiya added. They walked past the crowd to the back of the stage.

"Ah, jiraiya-sensei what brings you here?" A brown short haired girl standing at the end of a flight of stairs leading to the stage.

"Ah naru, just waiting for Ann here," He replied. Naruto raised his eyebrows in suspicision." Pervy sage..." He accent on the word "pervy"

"Hey don't get the wrong idea... they are really friends..." He scolded. The music ended.

"Thank you for coming!" They greeted as they strolled down the stairs. They are all wearing matching uniforms and there are girls of different appearance and personalities, among them, a girl with bloned hair and blue eyes stood out among the rest.

"Who is this? Another blonde?" Naruto asks." Oh let me introduce... naruto uzumaki... I'm sure you know him.." Jiraiya replied." Eh?" Naruto was confused." Oh he told me alot about you naruto, nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Hm? Pervy sage talking about me... well now..." He smirk with eyes sparkling." Don't be so proud naruto..." Jiraiya muttered." Ah jiraiya sensei!" The blonde called out." Hang on sensei? How many students do you have?" Naruto asks.

"Its just a way of respect unlike you guys... well I didn't teach them anything but the rasengan..." "Wait they know rasengan too?! I thought you said that it was a hard jutsu to learn?!" He exclaims.

"well ann took just 3 days... naru took a week while ichigo took a week too..." He replies." 3Days?!" Naruto exclaims.

"That right... I never thought it was that hard..." Ann (blonde) replied. They showed both of them to an inn.

"So you are ichigo?" Naruto asks." Yeah," She simply replied." She's our sensei who teach us a bunch of stuff!" Ann replied." Ja... don't you need like 3 students?" Naruto asks." Yeah we have one... she's living somewhere else," Ann replied.

"Why?" Naruto asks." Its because she's a princess... who constantly sneaks ot of the castle to meet us..." Naru replied proudly." Hmph... I didn't know there was a group of all girls..." Naruto replied." Well we were classed by our strength and weaknesses, ofcourse if a guy join our team he'll be a gurl then," Naru joked.

"I see..." Naruto was tired so he fell asleep." Isen't he cute?" Naru whispers." Lets leave him to bed," Jiraiya tucked naruto into bed and went down with the trio to the living.

"So... hows the war?" Jiraiya asks." Well we couldn't find a way to contact her or anybody in the royal family... we have gathered some info though... someone... was using very strong genjutsu to protect the castle..." Ann replied." Anyway, so long as they don't make a move we should be alright..." after a long pause..." How are you taking it?" Jiraiya asks Ann. They all looked at her with concern.

"Well it has been a year... can't help it... this group... we have a similiar thing ya know?..." another long pause." We all lost something preious to us..." Ann and the others hung their head low... all going to tear up. Jiraiya watched them,there was nothing they can do to help them... one with a dead lover, one with a tragic past, one forgotten by all...the other... bound by the royal family...


	2. Hidden star part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya wants naruto to train with ann and naruto was told of the painful moments of team Ichigo's life

"So what are we training for?" Naruto asks." Ann here will train you, I have something to do so I won't be back soon," He replied.

"Ok!" Jiraiya soon left with naru and ichigo." So what are you teaching me exactly?" Naruto asks." Now, jiraiya told me you're good at battle, so spar with me and I'll see whatcha missing," Ann replied.

She smiled, she hasen't been this happy before, but so many regrets in her life, its no wonder this would be the only day she'll be truely happy...

They spared till night and yet ann and naruto has only used up a little porion of their chakra.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as a ton of shadow clone appeared behind him." Star style: Breaking Echo!" One swoop of her hand, naruto's clones were sent flying and the original still on the ground.

"Woah...." Naruto then changed into rasengan." My, my you have been training with jiraiya," She countered it with another rasengan.

"Thats... hang on hang on hang on, rasengan is a jutsu that fourth kokage created how is this possible for you to learn in such a short time?" He asks.

"Well he didn't talk to you about me much did he? Ofcourse its because my father xreated it that is why I knew how to do the rasengan eaily, the first time he completed the jutsu I was there too, looking that how he created it it doesen't seem hard at all," Ann replied.

"Father? But fourth hokage made it...." Naruto eyes widened." Haven't you guess why I looked familiar? I am the fourth hokage's daughter ofcourse," She replied." Eh?!" He exclaims.

"My father did a splendid stunt but with his heroic act I cannot stay in the leaf village for long, so I took refuge here," She explained." I... didn't know fourth hokage has a daughter!" He exclaims." You wanna tell the whole world that? I might as well get killed," Ann scolded." Right..." He clapsed over his mouth. Thanks goodness nobody heard them.

"Now, I know your strength I should teach you what your academy should have taught you ya know... you may think it is useless but music and your voice makes a perfect backup plan... remember that," Ann replied staring at the distant castle.

"Say Ann..." Naruto muttered."May I ask you to introduce your team I mean... those... eyes... they always has this eyes... of...of...of...dispair..." Ann stopped, her world paused for a moment.

"I'll tell you... first... my bestfriend... Naru... Uchiha..." She replied naruto eeys widened and mouth open and closed..." I know... but she wasen't really that of a famous family, her parents died when she was born, her aunt takes care of her but she lost her life in a battle too... she... was forced to be a jinchuriki of the three tails in order to attack the village, to save it... she used a comrade to kill herself, but she was brought back to life realising that her summoning animal saved her, she still had no courage to face people at home so she fled here to us," Ann replied.

" Now for my sensei, she was the last of clan if I remember correctly so she wondered here...


	3. Hidden star part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now naruto finds the reason why the castle was so distant to them

" I see..." Ann explains everything to him." Then is there really no way to help?" Naruto asks." You coming here to see us is already good enough... I couldn't ask for anything else" Ann replied.

After jiraiya and naruto left the village...

"Are you sure?" Naru asks." Kakashi and naruto are the only ones who doesen't know my existance... but I have tsunade and jiraiya... and you guys... I'm sure one day... they'll remember me again..." Ann replied.


	4. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of scenes when ann comes into naruto's story: this occurs during the sanin showdown...

"Don't die!.... Don't die! Please! Don't die!...." Exactly to same day when she tries to save dan...

"Tsunade sama..." Everything stopped," Ann?" Tsunade asks." I favour to ask you..." Ann replied." After you become the 5th hokage... give me your word that you'll protect naruto and kalashi and all cost... please..." Ann added.

Tsunade knew that since young, kakashi and ann fell over each other, and naruto is her little brother...  another relationship that reminds her of dan, her lover and her little brother...

"I... promise but..." She replied." Thats all I need to hear..." Ann smiled.

Naruto wakens...


	5. United again part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of scenes when ann comes into naruto's story: When Ann visits the leaf village this was before naruto came back from jiraiya's training

"Really?!" Ann exclaimed." Yes but its only for this week only so yeah, spend this week wisely and btw naruto is doing sage training ya know?" Tsunade asks." Ya know huh..." Ann knew thats what her mom always say when she's excited.

"Hmph... have fun..." Tsunade teased. Ann blushed alittle as she left the room.

"Ah don't both of them look cute together? Too bad he totally forgots about her," Tsunade thought out loud for kakashi who is outside not knowing tsunade knows to hear, he sighed and left.

Kakashi, from a distance observes ann as she tours the village.

"Konaha hasen't change much really... oh! Ichiraku ramen! Long time haven't eaten there! Aw I just miss the ramen!" Ann exclaims as she orders a bowl of ramen.

"Here do you want to take it again? Or resume your original position? You choose," Tsunade replied." Eh? I didn't know that I could choose... now lets see I don't wanna waste my dates so I'd resume my original position then!" Ann replied.

 _She reminds me of... minato sensei...._ Kakashi thought.

"Why?" Kakashi asks." Why? Why what?" Tsunade asks." The rogue ninja that just joined, why do I get the feeling she been here before and knows you very well?" "Tsunade sensei..." Ann called as she came in conviently.

"Oh..." Ann Muttered blushing a little." sensei?" Kakashi asks." Um... Ann will tell you everything..." She pushes them out.

In the training ground," I... am Ann uzumaki... I met an accident last time in my youth that wipes the whole world's memory of me except for the sanins and some shinobi in the star village..." ann explains." Uzumaki? Memory wipe?" Kakashi asks." Am I supose to know you then?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Um... I didn't approach you earlier cause I was busy find a way but now I gave up... I need to see konaha again anyway," Ann replied." Sorry... to let you suffer on your own..." Ann replied." No..." Kakashi replied.

"As you can tell I am the fourth hokage's daughter... you may not remember me but we used to compete each other with obito... its a three nin showdown... eventually you would win but..." She giggled." I joined AnBu when I was 13... I beat you to it," Ann replied.

Kakashi eyes widened as he tries to take in all the information ann just gave her." A few things you might want answers to: sharingan bring out the darkness in someone's heart... thats how it works... but that is also why it is so weak..." She sighed." And the reason why jiraiya sensei didn't  finish is novel is because he was busy researching... which has two meanings," Ann muttered.

Kakashi blushed, he didn't think anyone would know and the two meanings really should have tick off a girl. XD


	6. United again part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of scenes when ann comes into naruto's story: Ann recounts the times she spent with kakashi

"Ah, I remembered here... when we were celebrating our success in becoming chunin... ah... during in the adcademy we weren't that close but when we became genin and you being under my father... we became close then... I kept bringing all your favourite foods and then heres where I introduced you to jiraiya's book..." Ann replied as they walk past the dumpling shop.

"And alot of times the others hang out here too..." Kakashi recalled." Yes... kids those days have a really sweet tooth..." Ann replied.

She walks past her old home... walks where the uchiha district used to be... walks to training ground 3... ichiraku ramen... Finally where anbu were stationed.

"The mind wipe thingy... occurs immediately after father sealed ku... the nine tails in narurto... that mean we have been in anbu before... I know that the sharingan has been showing you the tragedy... I always been there for you... but couldn't be until the very end... " They then stop ..." Here.... I remember our first..." She blushed furiously, Kakashi got the message and blsuhed too.

"Ah you must be tired... let me see you back..." Kakashi broke the silence." Say... have you ever wonder what you will be like if obito was alive?" Ann asks suddenly.

"... I... don't know... I might change I guess... but it doesen't make any difference anyway... he's dead..." He replied. Ann wondered about that, a month ago she just met obito in a unbreakable mask and the mangekyo sharingan..." Alright see ya..." Ann replied.

The rest of the week was spent on talking with kakashi." So, its was nice spending the week with you," Kakashi added awkwardly. Luckily there was no one to see the kiss she layed on his lips before disappearing just like the yellow flash would have done.


	7. Hokage thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of scenes when ann comes into naruto's story: the time when the hokage thought about ann

1: After the nine tails incident:

"Please... protect them..." Ann sobbed." Ah... I'll make sure they stay alive even if it means taking my own..." 3Rd replied." Thanks... and I shall make sure that the village stays strong till they have the 100th hokage!" She smiled.

2: When tsunade found out about that kakashi is dead

 _Please... Protect them..._ Ann's words echoed through her mind. She clenched her fist and released her rage onto her pillar on top of the hokage's office shocking the rest.  _How Could I...._ She thought." Hokage!" Choji exclaims she wiped her frustration from her eyes as she turns to face the young one.

3: When orochimaru helps tsunade

"One day... he will understand too..." Ann replied And she was right, orochimaru and the two idiots flew off to the front lines.

1: Ann wants to have a last look at naruto so she can everyday imagine how naruto would grow up to be like, after all her sharingan has good memory

2:Ann looks upon the devastation upon the hidden leaf and looks at the beautiful, tallest tree in the middle of the forest. She wants to help but lets nagato do his job, death is a really reassuring thing isen't it? For she experienced it before

3: Ann told tsunade when she was drunk but sober or not she remembers her words and wondered if someone as long gone as orochimaru would really change and then remembered the three way deadlock, the way jiraiya trusts in orochimaru completely


	8. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of scenes when ann comes into naruto's story: Ann battles alot of people after her visit to konoha, the fighting didn't stop till the fourth war approaches

"Where do you think your going?" An earth ninja asks as soon as he said that he's team has already been flown 3 km away." Don't you shinobi ever leave a defendless little girl alone? Sigh... if you wanna destroy the hidden leaf you gotta stop tossing around your info ya know?" A dead silence..." Man aren't ya shinobi weak too? Just a universal push and you're all dead... Im hungry see ya," Ann replied to the dead bodies all around her.

Ann was in a cloak that looked like it was picked from the junk yard and a cat like mask she took from the star village she isen't wearing any headband and was almost at the other side of the earth from konaha. It has been 2 years since she last seen konoha well when she was small she did leave the village for 11 years...

All she encountered was a few bandits and a few earth nin but being in the other side of earth... a little too far ya know?

She plucked some fresh berries from a random bush." Hmm... its rare to find edible food here... oh well" She started munching onto her food. Jiraiya sensei, father, mother, obito, rin no matter alive or not, they'll change, naruto, gara, shikamaru, kakashi, orochimaru sensei and tsunade sensei are the only ones left...

Does she want to bring back their memories? Its just a few really... but she felt a need to... " I guess I don't really need it then... all I need to do is discover stuff like orochimaru sensei and jiraiya sensei then..." She said to no one in particular except for that mask uchiha hiding behind her.

Welp there will be a day when all shinobi forces combine their power to save reality and thats when she'll redeem herself as kakashi's wife XD


	9. A new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of scenes when ann comes into naruto's story: Kakashi's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warining: Spoilers for naruto shippuden after the fourth great ninja war

"My my you know even if you are the sixth hokage that doesen't mean that you can ignore me ya know?" Ann replied annoyingly." Sorry but naruto is giving me a hard time seriously..." Kakashi replied lazily." Now now you can't blame naruto on this I mean hinata may be not bossy but he himself is so..." Kakashi hugs her.

"What is it?" Ann sighed." Come on I know when you're frustrated or not..." She replied." I wondered... if I should give naruto the tittle of hokage... I really want to get out of this hard life..." Kakashi sighed." More importantly..." He rubbed ann's stomach.

"I'm gonna have another kind of responsibility now would I?" Kakashi replied." Just do what your heart tells you to do... here now eat your dinner or it'll get cold," Ann replied.

After dinner he went to give naruto the tittle of seventh hokage and then visit more of his friends. His room consists of stories of his life he regrets so but still he had lots of good times to look forward to, it is indeed of a work of a god or actually... goddess.

2 years ago "What are you gonna name him?" A kid with minato's hair style but kakashi's grey colour hair and wonderful lavender eyes a guy actually. Three years later they'll have a girl who has kakashi's charming looks and ann's mysterious attitude but his guy, it remember their old friend who is forever a hero of the leaf, Obito hatake and another crystal hatake.

Kakashi and ann isen't getting any younger, obito holds the obito kakashi knows memories... Crystal hold a deadlier fate more powerful than her mom. Good luck starts to come to kakashi, Gretal finally wake up from her slumber on the moon And hey the hatake family finally had something special, the power kyubey and now kakashi hasen't had to worry about getting rusty :).

Thats the life of kakashi hatake after the fourth shinobi war


	10. Character introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team ichigo and kakashi's family with some recap of others

Ann uzumaki

Affiliation: Village hidden in the leaves, village hidden in the stars

Current ninja rank: Jonin and chunin respectively

Age: a year younger than kakashi (29)

Zodiac sign: scorpio

Date of birth: november 1st

Charkra natures: Star, lightning, water, fire, wind, earth

Favourite food: Any soup noodles

Least fav food: Spicy stuff

Hobby: Literature, learning new jutsu/tricks and visiting whilted leaves (visiting graves)

Senseis: Ichigo, minato, sarutobi, jiraiya, orochimaru, tsunade, Hoshizora Ikuyo (miyuki's mom), Danzo

Strength and abilties: She uses any jutsu she sees thanks to her star style chakra. She can teleport as fast as minato and is as strong as the ten tails itself

Weakness and faults: She never planned to fight in her life, she'd want to be surport, always holding back afraid of her full power it will be rare to encounter Ann and even win a battle against her its totally impossible (thats more like a strength btw -_-)

Kakashi Hatake

Affiliation: village hidden in the leaves

Current ninja rank: Jonin

Age: 30 (shippuden)

Zodiac sign: Virgo

Date of birth: September 15th

Chakra natures: Lightening, earth, water, fire, wind and a little star

Fav food: Broiled saury with salt, miso soup with eggplant

Least fav food: Sweets, tempura

Hobby: Reading (make-out paradise series)

Senseis: Minato, jiraiya, tsunade, danzo

Strength and abilities: He has his sharingan with lost of nick names like "the sharingan hero", "copy nin" "cold blooded kakashi"He is konoha's technique expert, smart in almost everything on the battlefield, a fast learner and calm on everything well... almost I guess

Weakness and faults: Still can't be as smrt as shikamaru or his dad but still ok anyway he still have limits and has little stamina and probally too obsessed with his book XD

Naruto Uzumaki

Affilitration: village hidden in the leaves

Current ninja rank: Genin/Hokage

Age: 16 (Shippuden)

Zodiac sign: Libra

Date of birth: october 10th

Chakra natures: Wind

Fav food: Ramen, oshiruko

Least fav food: uncooked vegatables

Hobby: playing monkey tricks, watering plants

Senseis: Iruka, Jiraiya, kakashi, Ann, guy, asuma, kurenai

Strengths and abilties: An aura that pulls surport to him, nine tail power, rasengan, he has lots and lots of chakra, wind style, sage art, he has the nindo to never give up

Weakness and faults: He tends to get into the fight without thinking, hes always a kid?... mep

Obito Hatake

Affilitration: village hidden in the leaves

Max ninja rank: Jonin

Age: born when ann was 27 (between the original naruto series and shippden )

Zodiac sign: Leo

Date of birth: August 10th

Chakra natures: Fire and earth

Fav food: ramen and Mackerel cooked with miso

Least fav food: spices and chocolates

Hobby: playing shogi and helping out the elderly

Senseis: Naruto, sakura, sai, yamato, shikamaru, hinata, ino

Strengths and abilities: He has part sasuke and naruto's personality anyway, so he is smart and is as annoying and brave as naruto. He has kyubey (star style) that runs through the family so hes chakra is almost unlimited.

Fault and weaknesses: He was never really that social, he may make a few friends but the rest of them aren't care for in the world. He is technically slow at many things too

Crystal Hatake

Affilitration: Village hidden in the leaves, sand and star

Max ninja rank: Chunin

Age: 3 years younger than obito

Zodiac sign: virgo

Date of birth: September 3rd

Chakra natures: water and earth

Fav food: Sushi and rice with curry

Least fav food: Meat and shrimp

Hobby: Reading and growing flowers

Senseis: Hinata, shikamaru, sasuke, kurenai, ino, sakura, naruto

Strength and abilities: She has the same intelligence as her mom and she likes using the byakugan as hinata's her sensei, she has kyubey too (runs through the family) she has the ability to cloak and uncloak herself willingly she also specialises in genjutsu like kurenai

Weaknesses and faults: She relies too much on her power which maybe close to unlimited but still has a limit, she is too picky to choose her decisions.

Kyubey- People who are born with the ability to weaponise their voice is called kyubey, their voice can lead to dark or bright things depending on the user's heart gem. (Bright colour means it is original when it is tainted black it means it is corupted if completely white means souless if shining means absolute justice) Kakashi has one cause ann found a way to pass her ability to others but still its not like guys sing that much. The star chakra (kyubey) can be transmitted to instruments which will have more bigger effect than the voice ofcourse we always get sore throat right? Instrucments are kyubey users' great choice.


	11. Moments with kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of scenes when ann comes into naruto's story: Parts where kakashi sees ann

Mangenkyo sharingan (Kamui) Training:

"So how do you know that?" Kakashi asks." Well even when I wasen't there I know I feel a spike of power in your sharingan," Ann replied." Ok... so how am I going to master this?" Kakashi asks

"Its the mangenkyo sharingan..." Ann replied.  _Judging from what obito did I'm sure he can do the same_ Ann thought.

"I know you can do it, you're a fast learner... alright try concentrating onto that plank of wood over these after activating your mangenkyo sharingan," Ann replied.

Kakashi focus his chakra onto his eye it took a while but his sharingan finally changed into the mangenkyo." Alright it seems you need work on that," Ann replied. Kakashi concentrated onto the wooden plank with his sharingan... it took a while too but then a black hole started sucking it in.

"Good job..." Kakashi was already panting." You need to get use to this, after all you aren't an uchiha, you weren't born with so much stamina..." Ann thought for a while, she snapped her fingers and went over to him and grabbed his hand.

Kakashi felt a surge of energy in his palms a bag of beans came out of her hand." Here, take this after you use a lot of chakra, there are only three but do not worry this beans gives your chakra a 30% boost pernemently now do not eat them all at once if not your body won't be able to take it, adjust to the new boost then take another one," Ann explained.

"Right... can I take them now?" Kakashi asks." Sure but remember not to eat the second one too soon," Ann replied." Right..." The power from his palm spreaded throughout his body once he swallowed it," Woah..." He muttered.

"Now this chakra goes all over your body so it is not only for your eyes, try to estimate how many times you will need to use kamui then use your chakra wisely," Ann replied. They trained for a week.( After ann meet naruto but before he comes back to konoha)

Festivial:

"Aren't you a fast healer?" Ann teased as kakashi just came out of the hospital." Yeah thanks to that bean you gave me it seems that my recovery improved too," Kakashi replied." So, ready for the festival?" Ann asks." But... you aren't in really festive clothing..." "Its doesen't matter I don't have a kimono anywag come on!" She held kakashi's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

"Ah... youth..." Tsunade said dreamingly." You know I can company you to the festival... then we'll have a nice drinking and make out!" "Shut up!" Tsunade punched the air. She stopped for a moment and laugh at herself. What did she got herself into?

"Oh I want that, that and that!" Ann exclaims. Kakashi blushed as ann smiles back at him,  _that time...._ he remembered the kiss they exchanged last time they met.

"Hey look the fireworks are starting!" She exclaims. Kakashi and ann settled onto a hill where nobody could disturb them. As the fire works go off ann eyes sparkled its been a long time since she seen such beautiful fireworks and even share it with someone.

Kakashi tugs his mask down." Ann..." XD won't tell you his face!" And their warm lips crashed together in a long sweet kiss and... and...and...

Me: Fangirl squeal!!!!!!!!! XD


	12. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special episode/movie of naruto and ann definetly with action and adventure this time (cooled off from fan girling XD)

"This..." Tsunade muttered." What is it my lady?" Shizune asks." Ann has invited us to the hidden star village see, the queen suggested it..." Tsunade replied." Then lets go then! I've always wanted to go there!" Shizune exclaims." But... there is an extra line with a different handwritting... it says here to bring her most trusted shinobis instead and make an excuse not to come," Tsunade replied.

"What does that mean?" Shizune asks." I don't know... but we better do what she says... I think the first parts were written by someone else but I regconise ann's handwritting anywhere... she's the only adult with neat handwritting see?" She passed her the paper.

The words are messy and signature like still can read but..." Huh... I see what you mean.." Shizune replied.

"So you want me to go? And I get to pick who to come with me?! Lets see..." Naruto exclaims excitedly." No need to get all excited I want you to pick only the strongest ones besides this might be a trap," Tsunade replied.

"But I last time went to the star village and..." Naruto replied." Thats!... Probally the reason why they are trapping us, seriously naruto you gotta think out of the box..." Tsunade sighed.

"Alright!" Kakashi, shikamaru, sakura, yamato, hinata and neji waits at the main gate, as usual shikamru and kakashi were late as always.

"Hey kakashi I heard that you and ann got close so..." Naruto nudged his sensei." Um... I uh..." Kakashi stammered and blushed under his mask if he remembered clearly it was his third time... :3

"Don't push him so..." Shikamaru started lecturing him." Sempai, I heard she had one..." Yamato nudged." Um... " Kakashi was blushing furiously under his mask luckily it was hidden perfectly.

Within a day they reached the star village." I didn't know it was this close to the leaf," Naruto replied." Well... actually we just took a shortcut it should be very... very long, cause if not I'd think that the village will wake up ours," Sakura replied.

"Why is that so?" Naruto asks." Look..." Shikamaru pointed at the big stage near the village enterance." H-huge..." Hinata managed. Neji eyes widened yamato's jaw dropped." The village is bigger than ours..." Kakashi replied." Well the village is technologicly more advanced than ours..." Neji replies.

The gates weren't guarded but the village was buzzing with people even at 4 in the morning. Ichigo was there waiting." Hey ichigo!" Naruto exclaims." Thats... ann's sensei," Kakashi replied to the others." We didn't know who was ann to begin with..." Sakura sighed.

They were led into their house." Ann and naru went out to get something they should be back soon," Ichigo replied." You must be konoha's finest..." They looked at each other." First thing when they come back you'll need to see the queen have you have your excuse?" She asks.

"Excuse?" Shikamaru asks." Ah ofcourse we have one! Grandma hokage is busy with admin stuff thats all and besides she is going to a meeting with the san village," Naruto replied." hey you didn't tell us that we had to come up with something," Kakashi replied.

"Thats actually very convincing, just tell here that then," Ann returned with a stack of books." Ah please pit them there," Ichigo replied." So you live together?" Neji asks." Yes, we didn't have much money to begin with well being the sensei I got plenty of resources but not them... so I decided to let them stay," Ichigo replied.

"Well this is a big house I guess its alright then..." Yamato replied." Now come along we'll take you to the queen," Ann replied.

On the way," Oh and uh... no matter what do not anger and talk about to the queen, or she'll kick you out, she is strict so yeah," Ann replied." Oh..." Naruto replied." Espically you naruto..." Naru replied pleadingly. They knew it was bad... naru... reminded kakashi... of someone...

"Please excuse me I really don't have much left!" A villager exclaimed." Alright then... a month is all I give you then you can kiss sitting goodbye!" A female voice boomed, they almost mistaken her as a guy. The villager ran out without turning back. Ann knocked onto the door.

"Come in..." The queen boomed." My queen..." They all kneeled in respect they all got alittle nervous afraid they might anger her.

"Ah Ann so I'm guessing they are the leaf shinobi," They all didn't dare look up." Look at me.." She said a little gently. They all did, the queen was beautiful, with floral pink hair and a beautiful gown but with the darkness around her she looked alittle... creepy...

Beside her was her daughter, the princess miyuki, one of ann's teamates." I thought that the hokage would send someone more... elite...hm... I guess she won't be able to make it then... I know how kages are really... anyway show them around the village... they can stay as long as they want, I want these shinobi to know music... you may leave..." She sighed. Miyuki turned her head to ann.

Ann gave her a warning look before leaving with the leaf shinobis


	13. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaf shinobi gets deeper into hoshizora's family secrets but at a great price

"So why is the queen so strict?" Naruto asks." Well the hoshizora clan is called the clan of law and order..." Ann replied.

"Ann... we aren't supose to tell anyone that ya know? Anyway shouldn't you be showing them around?" Ichigo replied lazily. Naru didn't looked at them and ann was srcatching the back of her head... reminded kakashi of team 7... then miyuki must be like sakura then?

"Alright there will be a concert of us later in the afternoon so hang tight!" Ann exclaims. They went into the festival," The hidden star are forever celebrating, there will be a crowded festival every twice a week so you're lucky to come at the time where they restock a thousand goodies! Take your time we will only perform at 7 heres a map, we'll start getting prepared ok? Ok lets go!" Ann exclaims as she dragged naru and ichigo tagging along with them.

"Yamato, hinata follow me will ya?" Kakashi asks. The rest parted from them. They were given a whole bunch of tickets too. Yamato and Hinata started shopping as kakashi looks at the stage in a distant.

The festival here is more lively, they probally never experienced war before.... kakashi thought. Naru was quarelling with another stage member.

"I told you its c then g when can you get it right?!" She pointed out of the stage." Sigh... in the end its a trio alright..." Ichigo shrugged. Ann looked at her flute sadly and then to her violin." I guess we can only perform 3 songs today, what a bummer... and they all use strings... I bet everybody will get bored..." Naru replied. But there was a tint of pity when her eyes came towards kakashi and ann.

"No... we'll take four," Ann replied confidently.


	14. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert starts but some groups wants to ruin the star village's peaceful days  
> Songs can be found on youtube just type the names in brakets will be the song origin/composer

"Now we have team ichigo as the opening ceremony!" The mc announced."This first some is called: experience many battles" (naruto ost)

The cello is ichigo, lead violin:ann, surport violin and trumpet: Naru.

It lasted so long most people was put to sleep..." See?" Naru replied." Hey whose side are you on?!" Ann exclaims. Kakashi would sleep but with respect he listens, shikamaru still isen't here though..." Alright the next one: A demon's fate (within temptation) shall wake them up..." Ann replied.

The first part everybody couldn't wake up but a few seconds later kakashi was awake to know that base is naru, drums is ichigo then... hey thats ran... ran is the violin and the vocals are ann and the next note is going to hurt.

They had choir too...everyone was then cheering when the chorus started. At the far corner kakashi can see the others." Isen't it great that we came in earily?!" Yamato exclaims over the crowd.

Kakashi smiled as ann sang but they did not know that there are other people who dispise of envy of the star village and plans to destroy its happiness..." Music... reaches to people's heart... pointless... I'll destroy it..." A masked man (why is it always masked?! %_%) muttered. The other three covered the rest of the corners of the village.

"Next we'll have..." a blu wall stopped them." That's?!" Ichigo exclaims. Shibuki ran btw is miyuki's replacement an original ninja of the hidden star.

"Is that part of the show?" Yamato asks." No, I don't think so..." Kakashi replied. An explosion erupted from the back stage everyone started to run.

" People of the star village..." A voiced sounded." While the villages are all strengthening up their defenses for war you guys are here enjoying... thats not fair ya know? My master, Kriemhild will be taking over this village so be prepared! Oh by the way my name is ophelia!" A happy go lucky person.

Little sparkling water droplets fell from the sky." I've seen this before... genjutsu?" Kakashi asks. They all released the genjutsu but people around them fell asleep just like the chunin exams.

"Ah I heard that konoha ninjas are invited here, I planned for this I a genjutsu expert, Oktavia" Oktavia replied.

"Becareful! These gang, they all have grief seeds!" Naru exclaims." Grief seeds?" Naruto asks as the others ran to kakashi's side.

"Yes if you look at them when they are activated you get caught in a genjutsu... but their genjutsu can't be released by chakra they..." Before ann could finish a boulder drops and destroys the festival.

"Yo! Candeloro here," another came flying in." The grief seeds must be the ones they are wearing as necklaces..." Kakashi replied." My, my don't we have a smart one here?" Ophelia asks.

"Shadow possesion jutsu!" "Byakugan!" "Neji, hinata, sakura lets go!" Shikamaru exclaims." Hey you missed us!" Yamato exclaims." Yamato... don't let your guard down..." Kakashi replied. Neji and shikamaru takes care of Oktavia, sakura and hinata fights Ophelia, the jonins took care of Candeloro.


	15. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music has more power to it: Shikamaru, neji, sakura, hinata and yamato faces the witch trio while team ichigo faces Kriemhild, but no help seem to come from the village

"8 trigrams 64 palms!" He almost hits her but oktavia has a lot of speed." First we need to teast her abilities, lets go neji," Shikamaru replied as she breaks his shadow possesion." The hyuga and nara clan... you guys must be strong then, I'll have to step up my game!" Oktavia pushed them away before they could react.

Ophelia plays around by dodging all of the girl's attacks (Oktavia= guy, ophelia=guy, candeloro-girl, Kriemhild-girl)"Cha!" Sakura exclaims as she made dents all around her and hinata tries to keep up but it seems that ophelia made her angry by playing with her hair.

"You guy are jonins aren't ya?" Kakashi pull up his head band and yamato does the wood style hand sign." Ah... you two are special, I guess konoha wouldn't disapoint, there are splendid shinobis there," Candeloro praised." Hm I am glad to hear someone praise the hidden leaf but I'm afraid I can't let you hurt innocent people," Kakashi replied.

"Lets look inside your past," They said in unison. Ann quickly splits her team to help them. Ran followed to kakashi's side, ichigo helps sakura and hinata while naru goes to neji and shikamaru. Ann sat on the stage and concentrated her chakra.

"Hmph, one more wouldn't mind, you guys are hidden star shinobi right? It will make this easy," Candeloro replied." What do you mean?" Yamato asks." Well hidden star relies on technology but ninjaying is not their thing you know?" She joked.

"Yeah? News for you, I am a hidden sand ninja," Ran replied." What about you oh wait you're an uchiha... I thought they were extint..." oktavia replied." What?!" The hidden leaf all exclaimed. Sure enough naru revealed mangenkyo sharingan in both eyes.

"Another uchiha?" Kakashi asks." I am an uchiha... when they counted the bodies... I'm sure they wouldn't match up you see," Naru replied." The survivors would be itachi and sasuke hmph..." Naru replied as she flew punches to oktavia.

"Im a hidden leaf ninja too..." Ichigo replied. There was a screech at the stage and then they all withdraw.

"Hmph it doesen't matter, our team has take down armies of shinobis, there is nothing that can beat us!" Ophlia exclaims. There was a drum beat then music:" Taste the power of our song! The raising fightinf spirit!" Ann exclaims.

"Are they crazy?! Playing at a time like this... byakugan!" Neji exclaims. He could see chakra coming out of the music." Wait... what?" Hinata asks activating her byakugan too." It doesen't seem like an odinary song..." Shikamaru replied." Wood style! Chakra wood dragon!" A dragon came out and grabbed all three of them.

"This song... its giving us chakra!" Naruto exclaims as thousands of his shadow clones have all their rasengans ready." I forgot about you..." Oktavia replied.

"Sage art: Super, Giant ransengan barrage!" Naruto hit them but making a dent in a hole which I don't think yamato can pay for." Did naruto-kun get them?" Hinata asks." No..." Neji replied.

"Thats all? Nartural chakra? Thats easily destroyed by star style fire..." Ophelia replied." Tich... lets go..." Kakashi used kamui." What?" Ophelia was almost sucked in." Secret time technique: Genjutsu's end!" Candeloro exclaims and kakashi's kamui wore off.

By then, the song already ended." Star style: Rogue fire!" Naru attacked." Its useless..." Oktvia did a hand sign and everything went dark." Thats... the labyrinth.... you're..." Ann stammered." Yes daughter of the yellow flash, nothing can stop us now,"


	16. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shinobis are trap in a genjutsu they cannot escape from, the hidden star village may look defenceless but they are preparing...

Kakashi's Infinite Tsukuyomi

"Release!" Kakashi exclaims but the genjutsu still goes on." Whats wrong kakashi?" He knew it was a genjutsu but this has gone too far... rin and obito was standing right there, it was the same original time but obito, rin, minato,  kushinna, jiraiya  and third hokage is alive...

"This..." Kakashi tried desperately to remove it but it still goes on." Whats wrong? Need a pinch? Think yer dreamin? Whatcha thiinkin?" Kushina asks in concern." You... no... its nothing...I-" His voice faltered... even at 30 he stills couldn't hold his tears.

"I had... had a dream...where you were all... d-dead..." Kakashi managed." Seriously kakashi..." Obito thought he was bluffing but real tears of dispair dropped onto kakashi's knee. They all looked at kakashi sadly.

"To make someone as strong as you cry... it must be big..." rin replied gently. Obito made a face that could be make out as jealousy, he blocked rin's hug and he tugs kakashi instead.

"I think kakashi should take to someone like me ya know since we are both boys and same age..." obito pats kakashi's shoulders he can't help but smile... obito as cocky as ever, always wanting rin to himself, he seems ok, no scratches or anything, he looks perfectly normal, rin still has her short hair and reminds him of sakura.

Minato sensei seems a little older but he seems cheerful like ever, kushina also looks older but the same...

"I need to take a breather for awhile, don't need to wait for me..." Kakashi felt, hesitatingly... he need to stay but he walked on without a word. The elders looked at him in concern. Ann watching from under a tree across the river the others are sitting on.

 _A world of dreams where everything is how you would want, even those who are dead can be brought back to life again..._ "This... could it be the infinite tsukuyomi but... we deafeated the ten tails and..." Kakashi faltered." This..."

Naruto's Dream

"Eh?! Pervy sage?!" Naruto exclaims." I told you kid its the toad sage! Toad sage! How are you getting it wrong?" Jiraiya exclaims." Hm... pervy sage? I never thought of that alright pervy sage!" Obito joked." Hey not you too..." Jiraiya sobbed." Where..." He asks." Do you know what happened to kakashi? I mean you are his pupil... I guess Im hus teacher but... there is no one more close to kakashi than you so..." Minato added.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks." Find him idoit!" Kushina raged."R-right!" _I've experience this before ... where everything is what I wanted.... but didn't we beat madara?_ Naruto got up and started trailing off.

Kakashi was at ichiraku ramen." Hey kakashi sensei... are we in a genjutsu or something? All I remember is getting caught in that wierd darkness and then I woke up here," Naruto replied." So this isen't just an individual genjutsu then..." Kakashi thought.

"For a hokage are you safe out here?" The guy at the ramne stall replied." Who?" Kakashi asks." You ofcourse..." He replied. Naruto and kakashi faced the stone faces..." EH?!" They both exclaimed.

"Kakashi sensei you shouldn't really go out for too long ya know?" Sasuke replied, it seems that in this world, he is anbu, specifically kalashi's servant. Sasuke gave naruto the evil glare when naruto tries to sit on the hokage's desk...

"Um do me a favor sasuke..." Kakashi thought of an idea." Do you mind telling me how to find these people, shikamaru nara, hyuga neji, sakura haruno, hyuga hinata and yamato?" He asks." Nice one kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaims and sasuke gave him the death glare again.

"Please me more respectful naruto," Kabuto replied." Eh?! What are you doing here?" Naruto panic but kakashi remained calm but abit shaken." How dare you, I'm third in command of course, I'm here to serve the sixth hokage," Kabuto replied." Is this what kabuto would want?" Naruto asks." Maybe, anyway sasuke, any info on those I listed?" Kakashi seems comfortable in the hokage's seat.

"Yes sir, shikamaru nara, hyugas are in the village sir, sakura haruno is a princess of the haruno clan and yamato is in charge of the police force..." Sasuke said as if though it should be obvious.

"Alright I'll be leaving for tonight... naruto you go back, you do know where your father lives?" Kakashi asks. Kabuto and sasuke looked at each other all confused like." Um... yeah it should be the same, see ya!" Naruto exclaims."Now may I take my leave?" Sasuke asks." Yes, sure..." Kakashi knew how strict and dark anbu is so he let him past.

"Here the intel on the fen," Kabuto replied as he hand over the scroll. Kakashi knew better than to ask so he reads the scroll

"Phoenix?" Kakashi asks." Yes project phoenix is to fire a some sort of virus in the air that attacks the heart, we don't know when so we must be on our guard..." Kabuto replied. Kakashi pulled a drawer out and there is a scroll, labelled: The Fen.

"I'll think about it, you may leave," Kakashi replied." Have a safe night," Kabuto replied and he went out. Fen: A group of rouge ninjas that plans to erase emotions in this world?

Real world

"Everyone!" Naru exclaims." How futile, jumping in wasen't her best strategies... really..." Ophelia chuckled." Why you..." Ran cursed." You know what we are here for, yes... the cursed gem... the key to all emotions in this world..." Oktavia replied." Why..." Ichigo trembled a little so did her students. There was a sudden chill in the air.

A dead princess walked into their sight." Emotion... it can be trouble some... I'll destroy it!" Her rinnegan shone through them. Clouded by dispair, the shinobi doesen't seem like resisting...." Nobody can escape dispair... and the cursed gem is the key to it, destroy.... ..." She replied again.


	17. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and the others learned more about this jutsu and have to overcome their past inorder to escape but it will never be that easy...

"Whats wrong? Still thinking bout the dream you had?" Obito asks..." No... I'm thinking about... reality..." Kakashi remembered that this was due to their wishes but the real obito didn't tell him how to escape this world, if it was really life lasting then should he kill himself? But thats is a risk... he is  **not** willing to take.

"Remember evevrything that I thought you?" Obito asks." There are many. Which one?" Kakashi chuckled." Its a good thing... make sure you remember them, espically the first thing that I thought you," He advised and left." First? Shinobi and their rules huh..." Kakashi replied.

Sakura seems to be enjoying being threated like a princess and shikamaru seems to be having perfect life and so is yamato and both hyugas.

"So how do you think we're getting back?" Kakashi asks." I don't know wait for something bad to happen I guess but is this all that bad? Really?" Naruto asks." I mean nothing happens to us so we can stay longer right?" Naruto was distracted. He knew that he wanted the tittle of hokage as much as he wants his whole team to be alive again...But... this is all fake and he knows it, he hides his true feelings just he had done for the past 20 years.

"So whatcha gonna do?" Ann asks." Um..." Kakashi feels awkward they were married and there is a one year old baby sleeping in his room." I need to find a way to stop them, I might be gone for a while so..." Kakashi shrugged." You, the hokage breaking the rules?" Ann asks.

Kakashi remembered her skills in detecting lies." Um..." He stammered." Sounds fun, lets go," Ann replied. In the real world their child would regconise his father through tape recorders -_-

"I know I know. They barely dragged me for it," Shikamaru replied lazly." Right everyone is here, now what how are gonna get out of this genjutsu?" Yamato asks." Well I got this from the hokage's table," Kakashi replied." You stole from tsunade's table?!" Sakura exclaims." No... its from my table you see..." Kakashi replied.

Everyone was shocked." Kakashi sempai's the sixth hokage?! I'd thought it be either tsunade or naruto but you?!" Yamato exclaims." Is it really that shocking?" Kakashi muttered.

"Its seems that you're in a hurry to get out of here... I'll be your guide then..." A female voice rang in the ears of kakashi and the others." Whos that?" Sakura asks." Who?" Obito asks. Ann rub her chin and shrugged.

"Idiots I am only heard by you cause you're from the other dimention," She replied." Um... ok but who are you?" Shikamaru asks." Meh I'm miyuki the one you saw in the throne room beside my mom..." She replied." Miyuki?" Kakashi asks." Who?" Yamato asks." Shes the third member of ichigo's team back in konoha," Kakashi replied.

"Smart! Now I managed to reach you it seems that you've been trapped in the heart of the labyrinth, I'm surprised you made it in, nobody coukd actually anyway heres what you need to do..."


	18. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja are the ones who endure....

Everyone got their fav symbol onto their door." Hey! Since when I liked the uzumaki clan?!" Neji exclaims.

"Its seems that you have done it... now is your chance!" Miyuki exclaims." This world..." Ann started as they started to fade, they all looked at her confusingly." Will become a reality someday..." Obito finished. They had their head bands shown proudly on their forehead... if only they'd return to konoha.

.... " Yes! They did it!" Naru exclaims." Curses! We shouldn't have let the namikaze one in!" Ophelia exclaimed. Candereloro quickly took a step back an explosion occured as the shinobis landed on their feet.

Star shinobi finally showed up and started beating up the evil doers. Ann grabbed kakashi and ran towards the castle." What happened?" Kakashi asks." They are after the castle! Lets go!" Ann replied. Kakashi allowed himself to be dragged but unsure if they should be going alone.

"Let me follow," naruto replied but ran hold him back." We need you here!" The ground shake as a giant mermaid knight appeared.

They ran into the castle, on the floor littered soldiers serving the royal family. They quickly went to the throne room." You're late..." kriemhild muttered as she sat on the throne on the floor is miyuki kneeling beside her mom who is barely standing up.

"How there you attack the royal family!" Ann exclaims." Dare? Oh I dare much, you pathetic little runts had take care of the others so I'd take the oportunity to do this..." she gestured to the dark grey ball on top of the throne... at first kakashi remembered it was white.

"Now all shall perish..." "I won't allow you!" Ann quickly teleported towards it." Sensei's jutsu...?" Kakashi asks. He quickly took out a kunai and quickly hit the throne making kriemhild jump out of ann's way.

She quckly ran out pulling kakashi outside." I'll hold her..." Miyuki muttered as she swings her loyal sword against the witch.

"Girls!" Ann called out to them. Out of nowhere the dj which seems to be hiding at the stage risk oning the cd player for the girls." Fomation: Star!" "What?!" They seems to know whats going on and position themselves.

"Shadow possesion justu!" "Twin lion fists!" "Rotation!" They called attacked at once.

"Teno hira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa" Naru started. "Eien ni kienai takaramono" ran followed. "Itsuka mieketa" ichigo followed. "Sora no kanata ni" ann's next." Bokura no asuetto michibiku future star..." the music followed them." Still singing? Just so you know we already won," Oktavia eyed on kakashi who is holding the crystal ball. She started to attack him but ann used her dance moves to kick her away which sent her flying but she stopped herself... -_-

"You're not getting away with this," The dj muttered." Tich... we have no choice..." Ophelia smiled to her teamates and they nodded back." They seem to have a plan, becareful..." kakashi replied." Don't worry... its a singing fight you guys stay out of it," Ann regrettably replied to the others.  _Oh no...._ Naru face palmed." Hmm haha.... I think we would win..." Oktvia replied which also caused a downfall on them.

"Oh don't worry... I'm sure the law wouldn't mind..." Ann replied again. Naru made a gesture of frustration. The shinobis got their message And stood one side.

"Kimi to tomomi nagashita manida," Op "Maru de yoru ga kakeru ryuusei ne," okt "negai koto ga kanau no naraba, hitotsu daiji namono wo mamoru yo," Candel

"Kiseki ga guuzen janai," Naru "doryoku no kesshou ne," ichigo," donna kurayami ni mo," ran " Utsukushi yume wa aru yo," Ann.

"Motto mae e tsutsu mo" naru and okt " akiramenai kokoro," ichigo and candel," kimito naraba ganbareru," Ran and ophelia

"Modora koto wa nai yo, ue wo muite waraou, ichido kiri no tokidakara," Ann the otherside cursed they didn't have enough people to begin with and now they are going to lose.

"Wasurenai yo egao donna tsurai michi wo itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru," having scared of being defeated, they went all out. The other side won already but they decided they needed to pay.

"Tadoritsuita saki ni, nani ga matteiyou to," they sang and decides that ann should finish it."  _ **Asu wo terasu kizuna wa FUTURE STAR...."**  _ ann finished it... (lol I thought of the holy voice but nevermind XD)


	19. The last naruto deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just another scene I wanna add in the last naruto the movie, warning if you havent watch the movie dont see!

"Ne do you remember the will of fire?" Kakashi asks." Eh? Why bringing that up now?" Ann asks." Well since its gonna be the end of the world I was wondering about our last moments," Kakashi replied.

"Huh... thats cauious of you," Ann nudged." Well even if it isent the last moment I wanna say that this is like the will of fire..." Kakashi replied." Eh?!" Ann exclaims.

"Well first of all the bad guy wants a visual prowess to strengthen his strength, and if they dont Get it the earth will be destroyed in an instant, secondly there is many spoilers at the end like naruto having two children and the revealation of obito and then..."

"Woah woah woah youre spoiling too much the ending hasent come yet has it?" Ann asks." Oops I got carried away!" Kakashi exclaims.

"So naruto and kurama saves the day again, how original," Ann replied." Its actually hinata who saves us," Kakashi pointed out,

"There you go again..." Ann replied." Neh I dont have much screan time in this movie eh?" Kakashi asks." Oh please at least you appeared some times, I never appear at all, lee, sasuke and even ino is here sigh...." "But you're not an official character arent cha?" Kakashi reminded her.

 **DAMMM IT!!!!!!!!!** Ann punched a hole onto the ground." Ma atleast youre here now right?" Kakashi tried to confort her." Whata about me?" Shino asks." Crap...." 


	20. Friends Forever special naruto episode Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmepmep

"Is this it?" Obito asks." Yes now pray that you'll come out in one piece," Miyuki replied as they stepped into one door each.

Neji's door

"Unlike me your a genius and Im a failure, its a failure's will!" Naruto exclaims inside his head.  _They'll give you the most inspiring quote ever and then here comes the depressing part_ Miyuki already told them.

"So hyuga guy you've found out..." Oktavia replied Suddenly appearing infront of him." But this is just the worse part..." She smirked and vanished." I'm prepared... as always," Neji added." Now! Lets play guess the shadow!" She exclaims. Neji fell On his butt,  _unbelievable!_

"Now guess this!" (sorry no pic) a random shadow came infront of him." Isen't that my shadow?" Neji asks." Nah! Its your dad!" She exclaims. Neji's eyes widened and jaws dropped. The shadow revealed to be indeed his dad." D-d..." Neji stammered." How have you been?" He asks politely.

"Why do you want to leave this world? This world consists of everything you ever wanted... like more time to spent with your dad," Oktavia taunted." Its fine you know? Theres nothing wrong in going into a dream of your favourites I even can get a lot of sweets here!" She smiled." Now... please stay..." She took out her secret attack even if it won't work on neji but still puppy eyes got the charm!

Shikamaru's door

"Now what do you have for me?" He asks the empty space infront of him." I entrust you with the king of this village," Asuma replied." Sensei?" He asks trying to sound cool but he couldn't help it and jumped." Whats the shocking face? Don't you want me and your dad here?" His dad also appeared." Welp at least your mom isen't scolding me this time I mean come on...." He folded his arms and sighed.

"Dad? But..." Shikamaru replied." In this world everything is what you ever wished for, come on it won't hurt right?" Asuma asks.

Naruto's door

"Dad, mom and pervy sage are here... but I cannot stay here! There is a promise I haven't reached yet! I haven't been hokage and that is my dream! I can't stay here, I'm not hokage, I need to reach it in the real world! And besides who knows, I am not a hero here, it will way harder that way!" He already started.

The blank dark space shimmered with yellow light." You pass..." Kakashi smiled." Ne naruto, I know you want to be hokage, and I know you will... I want you to be the seventh hokage! I already told kakashi to be the sixth... I hope thats what he would aim for I mean hokage sometime in peace can sit back and relax at the hokage's table right? I mean haha kakashis smart and as a famous nickname, it may suck to take that away but... its seems that ann already fixed that for him..." Obito replied.

"Obito... yes... kakashi is the sixth hokage in this world so that means..." Naruto replied." Ah, please surport my old friend... I saw how hard it was when me and rin left... I guess I can't blame him ya know?" Obito asks. Naruto smiled." I'm past my actual time, take care of your sensei for me..." He smiled and disappeared. A flash of all sacrificed friends shone and the door changed symbol, it is the sage of six paths and nine tails symbol.

"You did it!" Miyuki exclaimed. Naruto looked excitedly at ann and obito they looked at each other confusingly.

Hinata's door

"This world... where neji is full alive... in here!" Naruto's words from the war echoed into hinata's ears as he clench his fist at his chest where his heart is... which probally been the enemy's target board.

"Naruto-kun... yes our friends may not be visible but they still live on... in here," she did the same Placing her hand over her heart." I have nothing more to teach you," Neji appeared." Neji-nii san?" Hinata asks." Yes... its seems that I am having trouble at the other side but... I'm sure my will will carry on..." Neji replied....

Sakura's door

"Sorry, but this trip... I want to discover on my own... I'll come and visit... I promise..." Sasuke's farewell words rang into sakura's ears." Hmph... I guess when your boyfriends the hero you'll have to deal with the distance..." Sakura replied proudly..." Its the same with itachi, sasuke is now treating everyone like a kid... 

Sakura squealed." Aren't cha cute! And that yang! Kya!"

Yamato's door

"I never liked being in anbu anyway w.t.f? Get me out of here..." Yamato muttered. His door appears the senju sign simbolising the first hokage...

Welp everyone's so fast...

Kakashi's door (almost forgot XD)

 "The sixth hokage has to be you... I don't want you to come too early and spoil my time with rin so yeah," Obito replied.


	21. Friends Forever special naruto episode ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of naruto and ann's adventure thats when kakashi founded out he had children... and he never even know it for the past 5 years... well they are living in different villages.. 0.o

When they disappeared the crystal became clear and kriemhild was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you sure to be leaving her like that?" Naruto asks without a care in the world. Everyone paniced." Yes..." Everyone stopped and looked at her with confused faces. The queen giggled." To repay you all I shall be less strict ofcourse I found out that kriemhild cannot do anything by herself, so we'll let her go for now besides any hidden star bussiness cannot be bothered with konoha's finest ninjas right?" Ann blushed furiously.

They all looked at her and then to the queen confusingly but they were dismissed.

"Um go on ahead... I need a word with kakashi," Ann replied. The girls started squealing and the guys smiled widely as they went off. Ann and kakashi blushed there was a moment of awkward silence until she started.

"Tsunade and the queen had a talk..." Ann replied face still red and so is kakashi's." I never told you this... but..." She stammered." They allowed me to come back to konoha..." Ann continued. Kakashi beamed but the look on ann's face show that the news wasen't over.

The village will be repaired the next day btw cause now its still night...

"Anyway.... for five years I have been hiding this from you..." Ann replied and whispered soemthing into his ears (more fan girling) tsunade had a 4 person house prepared just for the hatake family back at konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *passed out from fangirling X3*


	22. Sanin times with ann (orochimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya, tsunade and orochimaru loved ann as a pupil these are how they got closer to ann

17 years ago...

"Come on I have a month to train... I don't have time for this besides don't you know kakashi well? Come on tell me is weakness..." Ann pleaded." Oh ann... you'll have to figure that yourself right? Anyway I have alot of missions needed to be complete," Minato replied.

"Dad!!!!" Ann complained." Uh...  fine... then lets try the summoning technique will ya?" Minato asks." Oh! Yay! Finally a new jutsu!" Ann exclaims." But first you'll need a summoning animal... walk around the village and see what kind of animal best fits you..." Minato replied.

 _Kakashi has dogs... Guy has turtles... naru has eagles... ichigo sensei has wild cats... miyuki has bears... ran has slugs... I wonder what else is there... or maybe I can do all?! This will be fun!_ Ann thought. Before she left the legendary sanin came back.

"Ah jiraiya sensei..., ms tsunade abd mr orocimaru," Minato greeted." Ah good morning long time no see and who is this cutey?" Jiraiya asks." My name is ann namikaze... nice to meet you," She greeted politely." She has good manners..." Orochimaru muttered." My isen't she cute?" Tsunade praised.

"Neh... will you train me?" Ann asks." Heh ann I told you I'll train you know don't bother asking them they are really busy." Minato scolded." I don't mind..." Orochimaru replied." Eh?!" Jiraiya and tsunade wouldn't expect orochimaru to help her.  _She looks like a intereating fruit... soul gem huh...._ (orochimaru loves to find new stuff and creepy as always but he'd know about almost anything... -_-)

Now...

Sasuke is with orochimaru and training to control his cursed seal." I'm done for today," Sasuke panted." Already? ... Fine... but hurry back..." Orochimaru covered his reddened face when the door banged open. Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde standing at the door.

"Orochimaru sensei! Train with me!" She exclaims.  _Sensei? There is such people who treats orochimaru that rude?_ Sasuke thought.

"Another?! Sensei!" She screamed." And this time a uchiha!" She raged... _Wait... how did she know?_ Sasuke asks himself.

"I can't explain," Orochimaru hid his embarrassment." Anyway you wanted to train right? Here have manda," He hands her the scroll." No!!!!!! I want you!!!!! Not a stupid! Arrogant! And rude snake! Sensei!!!!" She whined. She kinds of remind sasuke of naruto.

"Fine... fine... let me prepare first..." Orochimaru replied." Meet me in the training ground in 10 minutes," He added and disappeared.

As soon as orochimaru left ann went over to his table and looked at the documents." So this is what his looking for huh..." Ann muttered." May I ask you something?" Sasuke asks." What is it?" Ann asks annoyed.

".... How are you so casual infront of him?" Sasuke asks." Eh? Sensei are senseis it doesen't matter, he won't mind... geez... to put kids into these stufff uhg," She replied in disgust gesturing to a snake skin head at display." I still wanna hear..." Sasuke stammered.

"Fine... listen closely..." Ann replied.

Back to the past:

"Ja why don't we take turns to train her until the chunin exams?" Tsunade suggsted." I got her first..." Orochimaru replied." I'm next!" Tsunade exclaims.

"Now what did minato asks you to do?" Orochimaru asks." He told me to find a summoning animal... say can you help me sign a contract with snakes?" Ann asks." Snakes? Good choice!" Orochimaru praised.

She signed the contract." So do you know the signs?" Orochimaru asks." Sure..." She did it fast." Summoning jutsu!" She immediately summoned manda.

Orochimaru was shocked at this.


	23. Itachi times with ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke sees her as a formidable rival to have so he gets challenging her and she brings up a topic that sasuke was surprisingly interested in

"She's respectful to her elders, I'd liked her as a student but I think I'm not worthy to be her sensei... thats what I thought..." Orochimaru enters with his konoha vest on. Hes surprisingly flirty when its comes to girls.... 0.o

"Oh please dont say in past tense even if your not in konoha anymore you're still my sensei," Ann bragged."Fine fine change into your battle suit, later you can also help sasuke with his training," Orochimaru suggested." Yes!" She ran off," Ann replied.

"Never seen me like this right? Don't get used to it..." Orochimaru was back to his cold tone." Fine... just tell me how strong is she?" Sasuke asks." More stronger than me actually, thats why I want her to stick with me... to bad she can't come everyday," Orochimaru replied. When ann came back in he doesen't need to explain.

"Thats..." Sasuke muttered. The head band of the village hidden in the stars shone proudly on her forehead.( Its symbol is a heart) " Lets go!" Ann exclaims happily. They went out in the water for training.

"Now... lets see how far can you go," Ann replied." Sure..." Sasuke uses his sharingan." Begin anytime that you want," Orochimaru replied. They went into their fighting stance and fought.

 _The way he fights... its a totally different level from itachi... man how can he spoil his own brother?_ Ann thought as they est out their taijutsu.

"Lion's barage!" Orochimaru sighed." I don't think sasuke can use that kind of technique anymore..." He muttered. They switched to their blades. Sasuke has a simpler sword and so does ann but orochimaru knows that the one she's whielding is no ordinary blade.

Sasuke managed to knock the sword out of her hands." Now... lets see how you counter this..." Sasuke starts to pick it up but it scorched his hand till it flew to ann.

"?!" "This is no ordinary sword... this sword has a mind on its own... it can be only whielded by the one it has choosen and will return to me willingly," Ann replied.

 _That sword is an immortal's blade... this battle has already decided its outcome when ann took out that blade..._ Orochimaru knew that sasuke will lose eventually, he maybe powerful hut not enough to beat him... so whats the chance of beating her? Ann has longed surpassed him.

"Heh... while we fight I'd like to say somethin..." Ann replied." Fire style fire ball jutsu!" He fires at her." Water style, aqua stream!" Not only did the jutsu put out the fire, it passes through it and hits sasuke.

"Do you hate itachi?" Ann asks as she dodges shurikens flying towards her." You know him?" Sasuke asks." Ofcourse... when I was in anbu I've met him," Ann replied." Yes.. ofcourse... thats why I've choosen this path," Sasuke replied.

"When I was young I've got a dream that everybody says it was naive and impossible to get... but making everybody happy is my dream... and I'd like to make that happen, to turn foes into friends... that was my motto," Ann replied." And now?" Sasuke asks." I want to recreate my exsistance in this world..." "What do you mean?" 

He asks as they exchange punches. orochimaru shook his head they were so interested that they forgot who they were fighting and might even forget that he was here.

"I verus a person I wasen't supose to meet," Ann replied." She said that she was erasing my exsistance.... wait! Before this fight ends I wanna ask you what do you think of itachi? I mean hes like cool and all and evertime in anbu I bring food for team ro hes the one who doesen't eat, I am not really that close but..." 

Sasuke's face turned red and attacked with chidori." Eh? Still at that level? I guess I shouldn't scold kakashi anymore..." Ann replied." What?!" Sasuke raged.

She countered with: "Star style; raikiri!" Which over powers sasuke easily.


	24. Tobi/ Rin times with ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Obito, I believe you'll be a great man when you grow up and I'm sure kakashi will acknowledge you someday,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spolier for those whi doesen't know tobi's identity

"Would you stop that? Its annoying!" Kakashi complained." But! I need to prove to either ann or rin if not I'll be right off my tracks!" Obito exclaims.

"Shut up, like you can get either ann or rin... rin maybe but ann it is impossible!" Kakashi replied and then blushed a little." Not even I can match her heart..." He muttered but obito heard him." Ja this is my chance! Fight me kakashi!" Obito exlciames.

Rin and ann we're watching from the trees." What I tell you?" Ann sighed. Rin blushed," I didn't know obito felt that way..." "Anyway don't mention this to any of them," They'll figure it themselves, lets go..." Ann replied.

Now...

"So you know that madara's alive... don't make this any harder so tell me, how do you know?" Tobi asks." Shouldn't you ask for atleast my name? Jeez you've become a bad boy obito..." He flinched at that. Ann was in a mask and a cloak." You made sure that you weren't regconise by anyone, you must be popular aren't cha?" Tobi (obito) asks.

"No, I just don't want anybody from my village finding me out of my mission slacking," She shrugged. Tobi took a sip of his tea and suddenly gasp.

"A medical ninja? And very fast aren't cha?" Tobi replied." Oh? Obito can't you remember who I am?" She took out her mask showing her blue eyes and yellow hair which resembles her father perfectly.

"Ann namikaze? How could I forgot about you," Tobi replied confused." A jutsu was casted throughout the world, making them forget the leaf's hidden star, me," Ann replied.

"I... see.... hang on! Then wha! That still doesen't explain why you knew!" Obito exclaims." Well if we were still at war the whole world knows he's still alive," Ann replied." Really?" Obito asks.

A few years ago....

Minato training the genins how to sharpen their chakra control

" I'm tired!" Obito complains." Don't complain, kakashi is way ahead of you, do you really want to lose to him?" Ann asks.

"Ann..." Minato turned. Ann was a year younger than them but still is a genin at the same year they did." I've brought food, have some if you're hungry," Ann replied.

"What are going to do now?" Minato asks." I've been assigned to a c-rank mission and I am to leave by sunset, work hard everyone!" She waved." Thank you. See ya!" Rin and obito exclaims. Kakashi just gave her a small wave and she left.

Now...

"Madara uchiha isen't hard to find you see... when I was in unbu I was to search through the areas where there is war going on, one of the areas is when you got crushed by the rocks... and I found the tunnel leading to the gedo statue and a lot of info thanks to my abilities," Ann replied.

"Really? I didn't know that you are that skilled," Tobi replied." Well you'd she me as a daughter of the fourth hokage only eh?" She taunted." Don't worry your secret is safe with me, and when madara is revived I got to warn you obito, he is not someone to be trusted at all," Ann disappears.

"Dream? No... she's right...I've got to watch my back when I'm with that guy" Tobi whispered to himself.


	25. Summoning animal: ombu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference from naruto episode 185 omba is an animal like bear which clings onto naruto's back all day well actually it clings onto its parents until it matures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers at the fourth great ninja war

"Here," Jiraiya hands ann a scroll." Whats this? Another animal? Please tell me its useful this time..." ann muttered." Ofcourse! Don't underestimate this little beauty, sign your name here and I'd bet you'll thank me for this," Jiraiya replied.

"Really? Then.... fine..." Ann signed her name onto an empty scroll with her blood." What is this? I'm the first?" Ann asks." Yes, I just found this duh just signed it and this will be your original summoning animal," Jiraiya replied.

"Done... hm... I don't think that I am the first to see this... creature... omba huh..." Ann replied clearly curious.

"Well... naruto and I encountered it before..." Jiraiya replied." More importantly, jiraiya sensei you're researching but at a slow speed, you're really behind me aren't cha?" Ann handed him a scroll.

"Oh! Thanks," Jiraiya replied casually." Becareful with that, nobody has seen it but you and me if it falls in the wrong hands I won't assume responsibility," Ann replied." yeah... but I'm sure you've got security," Jiraiya winked." Do not take advantage of my abilities... seriously I can't always do this ya know?" She replied.

"Try summoning the animal now," Jiraiya added." Boar, dog, rooster, monkey, ram! Summoning jutsu! Omba!" A ombu as big as 3 meters tall was summoned.

"Oh? A first!" It exclaims." Good day! Whats your name? Can we do introductions?" Ann asks." Fine... the elder would summon us in... 3...2...1

They suddenly were in a shack." This..." ann muttered." This a random house in our space, its not like any of us lives in a house anyway, here," it leaded ann outside, it was a forest and out side the forest ann could see it was a floating fortress.

"Amazing!" Ann exclaims." Right?" It squealed." Oh I haven't catch your name..." another came running." Ombu!" "Ah, thats my friend, Oka, say this is our new summoner," Ombu introduced." Oh hi! Our elder is waiting for you," Oka replied." There are only three of you?" Ann asks." Yes, our species are very rare, say ombu you haven't finished your story about the guy who saved you from your mom," Oka replies.

"What does that mean?" Ann asks." Our parents are always killing thats why we are here, most of them had a short life cause of the yang energy they produce..." Oka explained." Maybe this is fate... I will one day join my mom even if I don't want to." Ombu Sighed.Ann smirks," I don't believe in fate, I... think that your desicions and your desicions alone shapes the way you want to live, not even parents should control your life... you do it yourself and for yourself only, with a strong will I'm sure you can prevent your mom from controlling you, I am going to be your summon ya know?" Ann replied.

They lightened up." Those words..." came an ancient voice." Ah elder chiyo," "Chiyo?" Ann asks confusingly (if you dont know chiyo is the old lady that defeated sasori and was reabimated in the war) "Ann... its been a long time..." Chiyo replied.

"You remembered me?" Ann asks." The dead should remember you actually since our souls are released from our weak bodies..." Chiyo replied." Um..."  _I don't know if it really chiyo... she doesen't act like the old hag... I guess naruto really changed her..._ Ann thought.

A boring lecture and a tour then ann was back just in time to catch jiraiya peeking... -_-


	26. Travelling to the past to create magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how no matter where you go you'll always see magic and the source of natural disasters is explained in this season (obviously fake XD)

" Heaheaheaheahea!"

"Time manipulation!"

"Gretal?" 

"Crystal?!"

Gretal while fighting venom was accidentally brought back too far from her timeline

"Eh?! Again?!"

"This time I'll make it right..."

The time when Gretal, Crystal and Stella first experinced war... and how they screwed up alot during these times.


	27. Part 1: A new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of ann namikaze's (uzumaki- for disguises purposes) life.

"The enemy's right up ahead, hurry!" "Right, I will catch up to you, I'll see if anybody's inside," Minato replied.

"Man if you're going to bother yourself with others I wonder how you'd live up to now... no offense..." "Right...right" He flew off.

"Its seems that everyones evacuated..." Minato muttered." Waaaaaa!"

How ann was found... in the ruins of the  mysterious kami village they weren't having much info on the village but the sign indicate that people live here before and they were nowhere to be found. In the open alley, the walling came from inside a box (duh...) sign reads: Your child, take good care of her

Thats where minato found ann, she was nameless at first and was brought to the konoha hospital.

When minato marries kusshina, he thought of adopting the baby, naming her ann namikaze. Thats when she was 10 months old.

Everybody actually thought that ann came right out of kusshina and didn't know that she was adopted but for the sake of ann, minato and kusshina kept it a secret.

She was one year younger than the jonins we have today, so she'd be the first one the boys picked on first.

First day of school, she came in with evil eyes staring at her. But she was calm, she was not a second late or early so most of the seats were filled up except the one beside kakashi X°

Obito is excited since he gets to sit with rin, he, kakashi, guy and asuma are the only guys not picking on her.

Kakashi didn't care, obito tried to help but was pushed away, asuma and guy cheered for her quietly. Its seems that rin was the strongest aming them all cause she managed to tell of the Other boys in class.

"Its fine really, they can do whatever they want, I don't care, don't get yourself into trouble," Ann replied. They were speachless at this, "pft," Kakashi laughed silently under his mask." Obito eyes sparkled and rin smiled, sensei finally took charge.

In a few days, they weren't picking on her after they knew that ann was the daughter if the yellow flash and the scary lady who is a jinchuriki.

"Now we will spar with each other see hiw much you have learn these days, these are the list of people I choose to spar against.

There were many battles where both kakashi and ann yawned. Obito was disappointed that he didn't get to fight kakashi and stared intendly at rin and ann.

"The last pair are... kakashi and ann," The teacher announced. There were many cheers as both of them seem to be the best in what they do.

There was an intense moment when their eyes met each others. Kakashi knew that he shouldn't underestimate her since she is the yellow flash's daughter and ann knew that she shouldn't hold back since kakashi's the white fang's son...

"I..." Kakashi was at lost of words to say to his dad, he stand by the graves of shinobi that died during the war... and all his dad did was just commit suciside without even spending the last few hours with him...

He heard familiar footsteps.

"Come to visit your dad?" Ann asks." What does it look like I'm doing?" Kakashi retorted." Its unexpected for you to visit here... none of your family died," Kakashi replied." Who says I need to visit the graves of my family only?.... 30... perfect," Ann layed exactly 30 flowers next to the graves.

"They died for a reason, they are all vaild reasons ya know? Even your dad's" She prayed." Yeah well it still doesen't explain why you're here..." kakashi replied.

"It will be lonely... whenever nobody's with you... these are all heros, they are people of this village... my dream... is to be hokage..." She replied. Kakashi eyes widened abit, her determination over whelming her.

"I'll make sure nobody have to die ever again..." She stood up." To bring peace to this world... That is my ultimate dream," Ann replied. Having beaten him, kakashi left a feeling that he never felt before...


	28. Part 2: Academy results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann has not many friends in the academy but she atleast made them all happy once

"Fight me!" Guy exclaims." Eh?" Ann asks." Please! If ann beats you then I'm way behind" guy exclaims again." Wha..." =:|

"Seiously go find someone else to play with will ya?" Kakashi asks annoyed.

It was 5 minutes before class, ann was early as kakashi wants some training tips.

"Why? I need a worthy opponent to play with and there is no one more.... wait did you just say PLAY?! I'm talking about sparring! Sparring!" Guy complained.

"If you don't get rid of this guy I swear..." Ann muttered." Get out of my face!" Kakashi raged." No!" Guy exclaims." Hey guy lemme tell you a secret," Ann taunted." Secret what? What?" Guy replied excitedly.

"There is a word called 'tsukuyomi' I want you to research on," Ann replies." Osu!" He ran off.

"Good thinking," Kakashi replied." I'm always countering... so meet me after school then I'll teach you a good training technique," Ann replied.

Right after school, kakashi meets ann at the training ground three." Sure this is not taken?" Kakashi asks." I told my dad that 5 hours after school I would be here," Ann replies." And you assume your dad told the hokage?" Kakashi asks." Ofcourse," Ann replied.

"Right so... what do you want to teach me?" Kakashi asks." I bet you never make your own technique do you?" Ann asks." My own technique? Isen't that jonin level?" Kakashi asks." But a guy as skilled as you can do it, besides I made two original techniques already," ann shrugged.

"Wha..." Kakashi replied." Look you know the basics of the five elements right? Their strengths and weaknesses, right now we need to know your element do you? No? Alright take one of these, these are special papers that reacts to even a slightest bit of chakra run your chakra through it, when it wrinkles, your lightening, crumble for earth, soggy for water, burn up for fire and if it splits into halfs its wind try it," Ann replies.

As everybody knew... his element was lightening. _Welp thats a bummer, most lightening attacks are all too fast to catch, but  I think kakashi can do it... I hope..._

"Alright..." They trained for days learning some side attacks between time like genjutsu and taijutsu.

They were training for one whole year until when the academy had a graduation test." We'll stop here, go study whats going to be tested we'll continue once we become genin..." Ann replied.

"Genin? You know there is a chance that we won't see each other?" Kakashi asks." Well, whenever you're free come here and wait if I don't show up then leave, we might meet up anywhere in the village anyway," Ann replies." Fine.." Kakashi grown a little closer to ann.

Kakashi swallowed some pride to tell minato sensei and rin his crush and even jiraiya knew that.

Rin asks ann, ann thinks he is a comrade that needs her training so.-_- But soon they'll get along." Hey dad I brought food," Ann seach for her dad at the training ground.

"Who's that?" Obito voice could be heard." Obito?" Ann was surprised." Ann!" He exclaims." Seriously you graduating must be the most surprising thing ever," Ann replied. Kakashi laughed softly." I see that kakashi and rin is in your team too," Ann replies.

"Yeah whos yours?" Kakashi asks." Miyuki and naru with ichigo sensei," Ann replies." Ichigo? She's a jonin?" Minato asks." Ichigo sensei? Thats expected but naru... I thought she was the one that never gets anything done in the academy," Obito boasted.

"What did you say!!!!" Naru suddenly bursts oit and punch obito in the head." Naru?" Rin asks." Man and we were going to surprise them," Miyuki replied. Ichigo appeared with them. Else where their other friend, Ran is with seiji (a random guy XD) and asuma, Guy with ebisu and genma and many more.

"So every one in our class passed, not surprising," Kakashi replied.


	29. Genin- first stage to being a full fledge shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann, naru and miyuki, part of team ichigo faces challenges that a waits them to becoming a cunin

Back to square one where the academy graduates were waiting for the teacher to announce their teams.

"Eh?!" Obito exclaims. Kakashi and obito locked eyes.  _Stuck with him?! I can't believe it! And I thought Rin was bad enough...._ Kakashi took once quick glance at ann and sighed.  _Ha! Now I will challenge him more and more and I'll get stronger! This is a perfect oppounity for me to get rin and beat kakashi!_ Obito smirked like an evil mastermind.

"It would seem that we will be on the same team huh..." Naru replied casually." I didn't know you two were a boy," Ann teased. Naru and miyuki raged knowing that them being together will be a little too impossible.

"Ichigo Nara, the famous shikaku's niece...You're late!" Ann replied.  _Sigh... I think I'd know what minato said about the know everything girl, ann namikaze..._ "I'm sorry but I got held up by my seniors on the way here, now come along now time to introduce ourselves.

They went onto the rooftop." Alright lets start, introduce yourselves," Ichigo replied." Why don't you start first?" Ann asks interupting naru.

"Me? Oh well I'm ichigo nara as you guy know my dream is to be an ambu, I like reading and literature, I dont like disrespectful children, alright your turn," Ichigo replied.

"I am naru uchiha, I wanna be the best uchiha who can awaken my mankyenko sharingan, I like to play and I dont really hate anything, I have my most preious possesion, my hairband that my late mom bought for me," Naru replied.

"Next..." Ichigo replied.

" I am hoshizora miyuki~des, I want to be a great shinobi like my dad,I like cooking and I hate readin... no offense," Miyuki replied." No offense taken, and you are?"

"I am ann namikaze, I like ramen, I hate going out, I'd rather stay indoors and do my stuff," Ann replied lazily," I dream is to be hokage!" She points to the hokage stone face.


	30. Kakashi's promotion, miyuki and obito's farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kakashi became a jonin

"So I want you to get these from me," She held out three scarfs." Scarfs are easier to take but..." Ichigo chuckled," It will still be hard to get it from me," She replied.

They all prepared." You've got until dawn, if you don't get them from me then, you will return to the academy, the purpose of this excerise is to test you on your teamwork, now... lets begin," Ichigo replied.

They all went into hidding except for ann." I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" She exclaims. The genins widen at that line.

 _Man I expected more from her..._ Ichigo thought. Ann charged at her but ichigo easily punched her as she fell onto the ground not moving." Damn did I hit too hard?" But she disappeaed into a cloud of smoke." Kage bunshin?!" She exclaims." Now!" Ann exclaims in a distance.

Ichigo can feel a tug from her pocket and she quickly hold onto it and jumped away." Fire style fireball justu!" Naru aimed it into sensei but slightly below her.

"Got you!" Miyuki exclaims she played a piano and shout," star style rein beam!" A shot of yellow light hit sensei but she used the susitution justu." Good job... I see you had teamwork in ya," Ichigo replied behind miyuki." Crap!" She exclaims as she hits the trees.

"Fire style flaming shuriken jutsu!" Naru exclaims. A bunch of shurikens flew ichigo's way, she dodge them all with ease." Watch out!" Ann quickly pulled naru out of the way, she quickly left the ground too.

"What happened?" Naru asks." Baka, didn't you hear me just now, she is from the nara clan," She whispered." Whatcha mean?" Naru asks." Sigh... the nara clan has their own secret technique," She replied.

"Good eye," Ichigo called. Naru noticed the shadow of her sensei move." I...see..." She stammered. Ichigo felt her pocket tingling again and she backed off but all of her scarfs were pulled out.

"Finally back from a mission?" Ann asks lazily." I see that you've take good care of the house and yourself," Kushinna replied." Ah! You're made genin aren't cha? How ya do?" Kushinna added. Ann giggled and showed them her headband proudly." Ya think?" Ann asks.

"Dattebane!" Kushinna exclaims.

 _'Wow I'm impressed with your temawork and ann's leadership" Ichigo replied as naru explains their plan." Well when she said those lines we thought she wasen't serious... but it worked out after all" Naru replied." Good job, thanks to all your efforts, you guys pass," Ichigo gave them a thumbs up." Does that mean we surpassed you alrdy?" Miyuki asks." Oh no you're far from my level, I only gave in a 20%!"_ She chuckled.

A week later

"I see..." Minato replied." I know ichigo, we met once in the hokage's office, she's very skilled and smart since she came from the nara clan," Minato replied.

"Can you teach me a new justu now?" Ann begged." Fine... lets do the subsitution jutsu then," This was the time when they met the sannins.

"I heard you're gonna train with jiraiya tommorrow," Kakashi replied. That night they decided on a date." Yeah, have you completed the first step to your jutsu?" Ann asks.

"Yeah... whats next?" Kakashi asks." Well its simple all you need to do is add chakra nature and shape manipulation," Ann replied showing her rasengan.

"Wow..." Kakashi stuttered." Yup, its my dad's jutsu, so its time you made your own to show off eh?" Ann asks." Y-yeah..." Kakashi replied.

3 months later...

"Kakashi!" Ann barged through the crowd of uchihas staring at the gate with disbelief, they quickly scattered when ann reached the gates. Minato is comforting the crying rin and kakashi walking behind them, shadow hiding his tears which ann caught.

She remembered how obito acted shy and stutters evertime she talks to him. That cry baby ninja got himself into a lot...

"It isen't your fault kakashi," Ann replied as she sat beside kakashi's hospital bed." What makes you think I'm not responsible? I am the captain of the team and now..." His voice break. Ann put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Obito did it for your sake... his sharingan... is destined to see the future, he gave it to you to help you save rin, I don't think you realise bur having the sharingan gave you opportunities, you realise with the sharingan the chidori is complete yes?" Ann asks.

Kakashi nodded," I get what you mean." Ann left a stack of books kakashi would like." After you're discharged I'll tell you how to use it... the sharingan," Ann replied.

3 days ago,

" Good job, you've completed your first mission sucessfully team ann, I'm proud of you," Ichigo replied." Now your next mission will be tommorrow, it maybe rush but do get a lot of rest tonight cause we are war now..." Ichigo replied and left.

"Sorry guys but I'm going back to my country," Miyuki replied." Why? Can't you stay longer?" Ann begged." Sorry but my mom said when I am jonin, I am to return," Miyuki replied. And just like that she left.


	31. The youngest ambu member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann joins the anbu earlier than kakashi to when kakashi joins anbu

"Now lets go," Ann replied lazily. Naru shifted unconfortably from foot to foot." What is it?" Ichigo asks." Mah... its nothing," Naru scratches her head.

"Is it about the sharingan again?" Ann asks." No... thats not it... its just... not right without miyuki..." They all looked at the floor in a daze. Kakashi came up to them and panted making them look up again.

"Leaving for a mission?" Kakashi asks." Ah..." Ann was pulled in a corner suddenly ichigo eeys widened in realisation and snikered, naru got the message and smirk too.

"Thanks for... you know the training," Kakashi replied." Huh... never thought I'd see the day, no problem, its the least I can do, your father left behind many things didn't he? So did obito..." Ann replied." Ah... now I'm starting to realise the reason why they left me... apart from all the attention from the other people..." Kakashi replied.

Ann knew that when the white fang, kakashi's father was disgraced, kakashi was recieving stares and ill threatment from the other villages he was in the dark until he get obito, rin, minato, guy and ann, they made him the happy kid he was today. But obito's death did also made a few uchihas hate kakashi.

"Do your best, I'm sure everythign will be just fine," Ann replied and smiled. It was something about the star style inside ann's bloodstream, her voice is always reassuring and her aura around friends makes her a perfect friend anyone could have.

Soon they left for the mission, 5 days later they returned only to find sad news." R-rin..." Naru muttered. Ann was conforting the crying kakashi and minato has regret all over his face. Rin's body was badly damaged, naru sobbed over her childhood friend's body. At that moment, naru's sharingan awakened.

She wiped out a kunai and blocked the upcoming shurikens." Thats!" Ann exclaims. A few hidden mist ninjas appeared in the entrance. Naru, in a flash killed half of them but in fear they ran away.

"Naru..." Ichigo muttered. Naru's sharingan was stained with blood. It was only minato, kakashi, ann, tsunade and ichigo who witnessed the onslaught.

The next day, ann was following naru out of the village." Like others said, the only way to improve the sharingan is through haterd, can you, ann, bear all of it?" Naru asks. Ann was silent for a while and stopped when they reached the borders of the fire country." Are you really gonna do this?" Ann asks.

"My ansestor madara uchiha had done this before, I'll get miyuki back, its a promise," Naru replied." Then... promise me you'll stay alive still she comes back," Ann replied." Ah..." Naru nodded and left.

"Hokage! Naru uchiha has left the country's borders!" A jonin barged in." I'll settle it," Sandaime replied. But he did nothing of it." Sigh... atleast tell me before you do such rash things..." He thought for awhile." She's alot like you eh? Jiraiya."

Ann walked down the streets with an unsure look on his face." Hey kakashi join us with some dumplings will ya?" She heard guy but kakashi just walk past me, kakashi rolled his eyes as he walks past me too. She knew that rin's death was bothering him... he even got nightmares...

"Oh ann! Care to join us?" Guy asks." Sorry but I'm alittle busy, have fun!" She smiled but it was obvious that something was bothering her too." Whats with those fake smiles?" Guy muttered." You can't expect him to be jumping for joy," Menma replied." You mean obito and rin?" Kurenai asks." Yeah... that oughta leave a hole in your heart..." Asuma replied.

Being a jonin is hard so is being the daughter of the yellow flash, seems that everyone woild want to gut ann because of her age and her father, well its totally the same as kakashi." You and I are alot alike aren't we?" Ann asks.

"I've recomended you as an anbu whatcha think?" Ichigo asks." Eh? But.." Ann protested." Aw come on you're a skilled shinobi and became the youngest jonin of all, you are even the youndest anbu right? Be proud," Ichigo patted ann's back.

Ann thought about whats kind of 'mask' is she gonna put on while she's an anbu, she decide best on the serious and cold type, like seeing others irritates or seeing them is like she's being stabbed.

She waited until a set of gear was given to her." Heres a set of gear for you," The anbu sounded really dull but she haven't put on the mask yet." Thank you," She replied lazily. As soon as she puts on the mask code name: Cat, she became a whole different person.


	32. Anbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann impresses others but so will kakashi

" She's quiet young isen't she?" One of the elders asks." Yes... probally the youngest," Sandaime (Sarutobi/ third hokage) replied.

Danzo looked at her with an expressionless face but she knew he was eager to leave the boring conversation, so was ann

 _Thank god I got the mask_ She rolled her eyes innerly.

After the conversation, Ann bumped into kakashi." Oh! Kakashi!" She exclaims in delight." Ann? You're an anbu?" Kakashi asks in amusement." Yeah just recently joined, but don't worry you'll get your chance," Ann replied." Yeah but I was hoping I'd beat you at something for once a year eariler," He laughed.

" Oh you beat me in chidori didn't cha?" Ann asks." Oh, yeah, I've gotta go and hand up this mission report," Kakashi replied." See ya," Kakashi replied.

Ann was right except her dad became hokage first." H-hokage.." Ann stammered choking on her ramen." Ah..." Minato scratched his head apologeticly." Man don't give me that face, I'm happy and all but... it means I won't see you alot eh?" Ann asks.

"Maybe I can transfer you I mean... A hokage can do anything I guess," Minato replied. The next day he was 'crowned' hokage which ann and kakashi attended to.

"So, you're free?" Kakashi asks." Ah, I'll train you more in your sharingan so you'll be like... kakashi hatake, the copy nin that copies a thousand jutsus," (hahaha... wow, that is soooo true O.o)

"Kakashi! Hokage has a mission for you," Guy came running. Ann caught sadness and lazyness kakashi's eyes as he went back up to the hokage tower.

 _Man... thank god I don't have to deal with stairs again..._ Ann joked in her mind. _Sigh... Obito, Rin... why do you have to do that to kakashi?_

"Mission?" Ann asks." Yes, there has been some breach in the land of fire's borders, I want you to investigate the possible intruder," Minato replied." Man I knew you would give me solo missions hokage-sama..." She scratched the back of her head, out of her anbu personality.

Minato smiled," Isen't a father supose to have faith in his own girl?"

"Except you're not my father," Ann muttered outside the hokage's room, nobody heard her except for kakashi.

At the borders of the land of fire, ann camoulage herself in the trees and saw a guy with an orange mask...

"thats..." 

"Its been a week and nothing suspicious going on around the borders."

"Oh? Alright then, I'll say your mission is complete,"

"Thats..."

"Hai, its seems that kakashi is making good progress,"

".... Dad..."

"I know... I'll try my best..."

"You really believe so?"

"Its a teachers's job to believe in his students too right?"

".... Hai... I'll take my leave now..."

"Don't worry... I'm sure he'll be back in no time,"


	33. Kurama's attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isen't the end! There are still times when ann founded the star village, how jiraiya, tsunade, orochimaru and sadaime help her and how she helps her two remainding love ones

"I have an s rank mission for you," Minato replied." Solo? Can I bring kakashi?" Ann asks." No.... but it will be a good idea but this is an infilltration mission, it will be best if you go alone, I gave him a day off with his friend guy," He smiled.

"Guy?..... Thats... good, I'll be on my way then," Ann replied." There are reports of comtimuation breeches and I want you investigate further... theres no mistake, someone is in the fire land making trouble, I want you to capture her if possible, if she doesen't seem to cooperate... you know what to do," Minato replied." Hai..." She disappeared.

Minato caught her tint of distrust and worry with a little hesitation.

She ran from branches to branches and then one the way she left a tingling sensation. She closed her eyes and did some hand signs:  _Tail beast plane!_ She was infront of a ball of fire where kurama is held.

"Well kurama, you look unconfortable," Ann teased." Hmph... I'll have you know that I'm surprisingly caught by madara uchiha," Kurama replied." Madara? Tobi? Obito?" Ann asks." Yes that masked guy obito whoever he is he's planning something and its gotta do with the uchihas in the village.

"Ah... the sharingan is power.... many would want to erase them for good... and I thought the uchihas are as smart as the naras," Ann added." Hmph you thought wrong," He replied.

"man..." "btw I think I know whos the one infilltrating the land of fire..." Kurama replied." Wow you forfill your will of fire more efficiently than many hidden leaf shinobi..." She teased." Shut up..." He blushed.

"She's not from this time..."

Ann opened her eyes as she came into a clearing, a ice pool, a little unusual considering its the middle of summer, but ann knew its was no ordinary ice pool, it was a star style frozen plane where stars perform their finest performance.

In the middle a girl suposely was standing in the middle and wearing a cape but ann would see that she had a purple aura.

"Yang..." She whispered." I know you're out there," She replied. Ann stepped out not knowing the trouble she is gonna get into." Anbu? I see but this doesen't concern you, you may leave," She replied." Oh no... I know you're nothing the fire country as to offer, who are you?" Ann asks.

"Someone from the future..." She replied.

They battled using star style together." I see you're a star style user," Ann replied." Ah you're the one I'm looking for, never thought you'd be an anbu but whatever lets settle this," She replied.

"Star style: Sunny fire!" Ann shoot a ball of fire at her face." Star style: Aqua shoot!" They evened the odds." Not bad your fire style is overpowering my water style but not for long! Star style: Emerald Sauser!"  _Her attacks are similiar to mine does that mean ither her senseis under me or am I her sensei?_

Earth was strengthen through water." Raikiri!" "Oh? You can copy just like the sharingan?" She asks." Not just that..." Ann replied." Scorch style dancing flames!" "Ah... even kekkei genkai can be copied by you... impressive, it seems you mastered star style well," She replied.

The battle went on until roaring could be heard in the distance.


	34. Going Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann escapes into the fire borders and bumps into someone she thought she'd never met

"Puff... puff....puff"

_Im sorry but to avoid other confusion..._

_I know what to do sandaime, you need not worry_

_Im sorry ann but we have alot on out hands now... I dont think I could solve your problem seeing Im not a star style user_

_Ill return sandaime you need not worry I shall take me leave_

_Ann... Im_

_Its alright hiruzen sensei I am capable of taking care of myself And do not worry... im sure my dad wouldn't want you to beg me right? How is he gonna rest in peace now?_

_Ann.... I promise... I won't let you and your parent's dream down_

Back then she'd see the last of naruto, her baby brother and went on the the borders of the fire country hoping she could make it to the other side.

She waited near a tree by the borders, she was planning to ambush the upcoming teams and sneak off with them she waited for so long that she wanted to give up... but the unthinkable happened. Orochimaru crossed her path.

"Ann..." Orochimaru muttered." Letme guess hiruzen sent you?" He asks." You wish! Im trapped here with nowhere to go thank you very much," Ann snapped." You can always go into the village," Orochimaru replied confusingly.

"Except I can't Im stuck as a rogue nin," She puffed. Orochimaru raised an eye but what she said was true cause orochimaru noticed a slash hitai-ate at the end of her bagpack.

"If you have no where to go you can follow me," Orochimaru replied." Eh? You're leaving too?!" Ann exclaims with alittle disapoint but more happiness." Ah," He smiled back." Great! But how are we gonna go through undected?" She dropped.

"I have a way grab on to me," Orochimaru replied. She did what was told and suddenly he tranformed into mist." This..." Ann muttered." Dont let go!" He exclaims as they zoomed out like a dust of wind out of the borders.

"Thanks sensei you're the best!" She exclaims and jumps onto orochimaru." Oi what are you doing to orochimaru-sama?" A raspy voice called." Sama?" Ann asks." Ah these are my followers, meet Ann she's my student I want you to treat her to the absolute best," Orochimaru replied.

"H-hai," They seem a little scared when orochimaru walked past them but with giggling ann in his arms they might differ.

"Heh even if you're orochimaru's student I would never believe that orochimaru chooses you as his favourite, you're lower than us kid so play nice good little girl," He replied with a few others.

"Is that a threat?" They laughed.

One of them grabbled her by the shoulders but her bag filled with weapons exploded and landed on a few of them's feet." Watch it!" He growled.

For a moment ann hung her head down making them think she's crying but then her eyes seems to glow red and they came crashing down orochimaru's door.

"You know I told you not to anger her for a reason," Orochimaru yawned not looking from his scrolls. They were stunned beyond shock, the murderous and blood hungry aura made them tremble in fear.

"Man you're more scarier than kushinna," Orochimaru muttered soft enough that ann coudn't hear.


	35. Jiraiya's message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya meet ann and told her about naruto's visit in the near future

"Orochimaru-sama... I can't find ann anywhere again," Kabuto replied." Hm? And I wanted her to meet kimimaro," He replied with false disappointment.

Ann strolled through the village with a pack of potato chips with her. She walks past the dango shop, the hotel, the hot springs and the casino, reminds her of the akatsuki hiding in the dango shop, minato loves sneaking a room in hotels, ero-senin also known as jiraiya peeping in the hot springs and how tsunade will walk out of every casino cashed out.

"Oh my!" Speaking of the devil. She walk past the entrance and look at the sides of the women's bath. Sure enough a grey haired old man is looking through on of the holes in the walls drolling.

"Man..." she whispered and tap his shoulders." Hm? Cant you see im busy?" He swat her away" YOU ERO-SENNIN!" She slapped jiraiya and he flew a metre away. Hearin that the women sneaked out of the springs.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" Jiraiya pointed a finger accusingly at ann." Well someone had to keep you in check, what are you doing here anyway?" Ann asks suspiciously.

"What? An old man can't enjoy for himself hm?" He replied." Remind me to get you a hobby," Ann replied." Peeping IS my hobby," He urged. There was a moment of silence before ann started." You knew I'd be here?" She asks in a serious tone.

"Hm? This is the last place I checked where theres a few sound ninjas roaming around here," Jiraiya replied." uh huh..." Jiraiya didn't continue." You think the sounds gotta do sth with me?" Ann asks.

"Whatcha think?" Jiraiya asks.

They were like that face to face for a while." The third didn't tell you anything then..." She concluded. Jiraiya thought about it before nodding." Since when you became a rogue ninja?" He asked in concern.

Ann explained everything while they were on the way to konoha.

"I... see... so you had no choice then... but that doesen't mean you can go to orochimaru's side," Jiraiya replied.

"Well without him I'd be an S-rank crimminal, I don't even think that anybody regconise me as a kunoichi, more of a normal women thats all," Ann replied.

"And is this what you wanna see?" He asks.

"Teme! Sasuke! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto exclaims as sasuke dodges all of his punches as girls squeal.

 _Heh... I guess kakashi still beats that brat for fangirls even I was amused that someone like kakashi existed... reminds me of our class..._ She thought miserably." Sadaime says we can sneak in anytime we want," Jiraiya replied.

"We?" Ann asks." Ah, but you'll have to report whats orochimaru's doing ya know?" Jiraiya nudges." And you know I hate doing that kind of stuff forget it!" Ann whispered." Then you'll have to join me in my travels," Jiraiya replied." And let you peek on wemen, no way!" She exclaims." Shhh... they'll hear you," Jiraiy panic." Like I care," She grabbed jiraiya and fled as the children looks in the direction of ann and jiraiya.

"Aw come on you won't regret it," Jiraiya replied." F-fine..." Ann replied still unsure." I have to tell sensei first," She dashed off. Jiraiya trusts her completely but from the way third speak of her its seems that he didn't.

_I want you to keep an eye on her, she's hiding something I can tell it, it seems that her parents knew too but wouldn't tell me_


	36. Toad Sage and The Golden Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru allows ann to go as he knows that a teacher should believe in his students just as he did when anko was the second curse mark whielder

"Leave us kabuto," Orochimaru could read ann's eyes clearly but apparently Kabuto couldn't." Yes sir," He left them alone.

"Leaving already?" He asks." ....uh... yeah...." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow." Well I won't get stronger just by sitting here and do nothing right?" Ann asks." But you're training with me..." He replied." Yeah but.... what I need is to find out how to hone my star style.... from my battle with that stranger... I knew I needed to upgrade it... its the only way I'd beat her," Ann pointed.

"Well you do make a good point there but still...you know I  wont betray you... just make it like a mission ya know?" Ann replied. Orochimaru gave her a wtf face but then stopped and sigh." You're not called a golden leaf for nothing," Orochimaru fell victim into her charm.

"Hehe! Always shinning!" She taunted and skipped out. He shook his head arranged his notes nicely and went out after her.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Kabuto retorted." Oh please four eyes its just a month's journey I'll be back in no time," Ann replied." But that doesen't mean you have to pack everything," Kabuto replied." There better?" She left her plastic bag filled with wrappers on the table.

"Oi!" Kubuto imeediately stopped when orochimaru was at the entrance seeing her out." Um... orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asks." She asked me to be nice... but if you defy me again I will kill you," Orochimaru replied with killing intent in his eyes.

 _What so special about her?!_ Kabuto exclaimed in his head as he ran off.

"..... Take care.... Ann..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what you did to convince him 0.o" Jiraiya replied." Meh he's spend a lot of time with me... I wouldn't be surprise besides... I'mma star style right?" Ann winked. Jiraiya seems to fall for it too."Um.... I-I've...got... something....t-to.... telll .....you?" He stammered." Hahaha see?" Ann exclaims." Wait what?" "I.... uh...." "SPILL IT OUT ERO SENNIN XD!" She teased.

"I found the others!" He blurted. There was a silence until she jumped onto her sensei." Omg omg omg omg omfg!" She squealed." What are we waiting for lets go!" She exclaims." You're not a kid anymore ya know.... and I thought you used to be in anbu," He muttered." Ero sennin! I don't care bring me there now!" She pulled his cheeks.

"Ma fine!" He piggy back ann all the way to where he knew the hidden star village is.


	37. The Hidden Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and ann set on an adventure to their destination, who knew that it will be that easy?

"Man I'm beat," Jiraiya put down ann onto the ground." Why? We only crossed a few miles," Ann replies." Do you know how much you have gained weight?" Jiraiya conplained." We'll rest here for tonight," Jiraiya gave her a look that made ann oblige and trudge lazily into the inn.

They settled nicely in the room." Don't play it kid," Jiraiya replied as he won the game." Wait! I have another card!" That changes the tide." Damn it!" "Yes!"

Ann was already drunk while jiraiya slept onto his books. That gave an oppotunity to the shadow following them.

"Man *hic* kakashi should be *hic* more straighy forward *hic* next.... SNORE" Ann crashed onto the table opposite jiraiya and they finally landed on the soft floor behind them.

The shadow waited for a while before signaling more shadows and drags them out.

"My how kind of them," Jiraiya's voice woke ann up. They were in a cell but they weren't bind, there is a small window but only a mice will fit inside." So... what now?" She patted the hard cold ground." We weren't dragged too far away, it would be 8 hours when we were sleeping," Ann concluded." Wow, thats all you get by hitting the floor? Man now I know why they'd put you in anbu," Jiraiy replied with a hint of jealousy inside.

"Mah don't be such a spoilt sport," Ann smiled." So? Any ideas?" Ann asks." I told you, they are the ones that reside in the hidden star village.... where your friends are," Jiraiya replied.

"Hidden star? I've heard that before...Hokage told me that this village is suposely destroyed," Ann replied." Yeah but then they rebuild it over time," Jiraiya replied.

"I see that you know alot do you? Legendary sannin," A voice called." Who are you?" Ann exclaims." Hmph..." She Came into the light." I am Des and I'll be your interogator, now tell me... why do you want to go to our village?" She asks.

"See I told you they'd bring us here," Jiraiya replied ann nodded." I don't see why the queen would want with you but if she wants answers, answers she'll get," Des replied.

In the dark the queen is watching from a camera beside her is the one and only miyuki who is eyeing on ann.

"Well we came here to find her friends ofcourse," Jiraiya pointed to ann." We all have forbidden contact with the outside world and all of our prisoners are dead already, clean up was an hour ago before we caught you, now next question: if we let you meet them will you leave by a week?" Des asks.

Ann wanted to protest but jiraiya held her back." Fine..." He replied. Des opens the door and leads them outside. Ann shows no sign of escaping but she looked hesitantly at jiraiya before continuing.

The trip through the village was pratically amazing there are everything, everywhere, even before they left they could hear singing." Oh! Heavy rotation!" Ann jumped excitedly and started singing with it.

When they reached there the gurads where sayed to her voice, she didn't stop singing though the queen almost fell for it but snapped thanks to the princess beside her who, sang too. Their voices colide.

"Wow jiraiya you're right..." Ann muttered." See what I tell you?" Jiraiya asks. They were both uncuffed but stayed." You bet on them again des?" Queen asked." It was the only way... you know the legendary sannin, he probally knows more than we thought he'd know," Des replied.

She paused and then nodded." You made a wise deal then... sannin, you are not to spread any info on us only then we'll give you what you want," The queen replied." Sure..." but des gave him a stern look," Give a little respect you ero sennin," She replied. Ann snorted as she pulled jiraiya back before he could strangle her.

"You may leave... we have much to discuss," Queen replied.

Ann took one long look at miyuki, they stood there." Well?" Des asks." We asked her the girl's friend..." Jiraiya replied." Yeah? Then go to the village and find them, do not expect us to help you find them," Des retorted." Ofcourse not... we are standing here cause one of her friend is in this room. They both looked at miyuki standing beside her mother disappointed abit.


	38. Team Ichigo is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki, naru and ichigo now has many dark secrets to explain to ann and jiraiya

"You didn't tell me you were a princess..." Ann replied." ...." Jiraiya just walks behind them admiring the village and also interested in their conversation.

" I didn't felt the need to, but you must know, the hidden star is preparing a war now..." Miyuki replied." War?" Ann asks." Yes... many of us has perished in the hands of the hidden clouds.... my mom couldn't stop the council from..." Miyuki stopped. Ann and jiraiya knew why, Ichigo is looking down from the balcony at the second floor if the house infront of them.

"I see... so what do you plan to do? Only those with star style aren't affected..." Ichigo replied. Naru came into the room, Ann looked at them, it has been a while since Ann saw Naru, she had cutten her hair short...probally in memeory of rin... and then ichigo... she never knew ichigo was a rogue too.

"If you're wondering... I ran from the village when you guys were off... I'd thought I'd should be here, guiding you like every sensei should," Ichigo replied as usual, even if Ann couldn' be read by anybody... ichigo still sees through her.

"I'd never thought it would be this easy to find you..." Ann replied." Yeah... but now we're preapring for war..." Naru replied...

"Well... I do have the star style, I might be able change their minds," Ann replied." Yeah... the only one that has it is you it seems," Jiraiya replied." You know I can transfer some star style energy to you guys..." Ann replied.

That night they thought of a plan, just like they always did Before.

"They grow up so fast," Ichigo replied." I still don't get how you can just leave like that, naras are supose to be the most important clan for war," Jiraiya replied." Except we are not in war right?" Ichigo replied." Besides, I've got a cover story for my case," "oh?" "Being the last of my clan...." "Huh... and I thought I was a bad liar- ouch!" 

"I don't think its wise, we are also recovering from the previous war!" "No, these damages are done by them! We should strike back if not they'll start the war!"

"We have no choice, the earth discovered already that the land of clouds were preapring for war..."

The arguement seem to last forever, the princess was looking bored whule the queen was irritated.

"I've always wanted to know of ann's secret, never knew it was this...." Jiraiya took a bris. Sip off his water bottle and landed at the gates of the village without a permission from a certain someone.

"Team ichigo is back... but I never thought that we would be coming as a band..." Naru chuckled. Ann saw through everyone but had to wait till they settled a problen for them all first.

The star shinobis were lined up for battle, with des as the commander of the calavaries, Kurona, the second in command, more like danzo is in charge of the main army while the queen and princess will be surport ofcourse not wanting the royal family to get killed in the battlefield. Meanwhile, they did not know that the hidden cloud shinobis hid in the forests and near the gate, with killer b and a standing with sly smirks on their faces.

 _Damn it where are you?_ Miyuki sensed the presense of the cloud shinobi but it seemed that no one in the army noticed. Jiraiya tilted his head as a shiny object caught his eyes, he quickly flip the switch that was shone under the gates.

_Whatcha mean? I mean Im sure its entertaining and all but how is it gonna help us convince both sides? Naru asks." Look I gathered much that this was a trap set by the hiddencloud shinobis, they were planning to purposely hint them of war and they are to ambush the armies at the gates" Ann replied." What?" Jiraiya asks." How did you know that?" Ichigo asks._

_"I have my ways, now since I'd be the only one with star style I might as well give you these,"  Ann handed out a few beans." Whats that?" Naru asks." These are chakra pills that helps replenish chakra, but it also gives the user star style for about a few days only," Ann replied." Where did you get these?" Ichigo asks. Ann stopped and hesitated for a while." I- I can't tell you, but you can trust these, I gave it to my m-mom once.."_

_Her voice almost broke when she was coming to "mom" they all looked at her with sad faces...._

"Old friend" She announced, this maybe just music only but she knew that no matter whether it is idol or band the star style could activate, though she never did this before but did the idol part with her mom, she'd put for faith in Naru and Ichigo, pushing her suspision of them being an imposter or a threat to the village to the back of her mind.

The music was soft but enough to reach the whole army of star and cloud shinobi. The band was only made up of strings instrument, ann the lead, naru the second lead, ichigo the background lead.

Their star style activated on the fifth note. Showing scenes of peace in their village, konoha but also the pain of war. It pierced through their hearts as the scene of naru when she found out that Rin was dead and how she got her mankenyo without killing anyone and how ichigo was feared by many, but saved the village so many times, and how ann was the top of her class but didn't manage to save so many failures that in the end became heros.

The song left miyuki and kaui, a hidden cloud shinobi in tears, they manage to see the meaning behind the star style that ann just cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	39. Uchiha's curse

"I can't believe how powerful this star style is," Naru replied." Yeah, but I don't really know much about it and I tend to find out more," Ann replied. _Is that why...._ Jiraita thought." Well, our one week deadline is over.." Ann replied.

They looked at them with disappointment as jiraiya and ann left the house, outside miyuki stood there clearly waiting for them.

"You know I can ask for an extention ya know?" Miyuki asks. Ann thought for a moment, Jiraiya choose to let ann decide.

"Im sorry but I have much to discover outside the villages, I can't stay here..." Ann replied." I-I see," Miyuki replied. They started to leave but ann stopped." Do you mind if I visit some time?" "Ofcourse, besides, nobody would want to miss HAPPY RAIN's performance,"

 

Once they are outside the village," Are you really doing this?" Jiraiya asked." Im sorry jiraiya-sensei, but I have to figure out more, the advantages and disadvantages," Ann replies." You can always ask the hokage ya know?" Jiraiya asks.

"That would lead to suspicion I don't want another civil war..." ann replied. Jiraiya knew what she meant, a few days after thekuubi's attack, many blame the uchihas as they had the sharingan that could control the nine tails then a civil war broke out, thanks to itachi, that was being prevented.

"Alright, but you'll know where to find me won't you? After all thats one of the star style's specialty," Jiraiya replied. Ann didn't respond but obviously heard him," I'll be back if you don't mind," and vanished in a hurry.

Jiraiya could guess why she sensed itachi and he is in a move, he wondered why she cared for that guy, that guy was a maniac, but he sighed, ann wasen't the one to be underestimated too, he heard that the nine tails was actually tamed by her but only to her he shows his good side and that was already impressive enough.

"Come on Itachi..." Kisame replied. But the young man stood unmoving. He repeated again but this time he atleast got a response." Go ahead, I'll catch up... I'll need to think," Itachi replied. Kisame shrugged and left to the village.

"You can come out now," Itachi replied. Ann checked before dropping down from her hidding place."Who-?-" He asks. But he was interupted." Kaesan el ragna Suna dokei wo Toki wa afuren Lulala lilaIku oku amata no Inochi no honoo Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni Nagare nagarete utsukushiku Mata sei to shi no yuri kago de Yawaku awadatsu,"

"Ann?" "You've remembered..." "But how?" "Its seems that someone used a very high level of star style and wiped my memory out, I didn't want to open a store that says bring back 'memories of ann'shop so..." She shrugged.

"Is that all you came to tell me then?" He asks." My whats the matter?" Ann asks in a mock agressive tone." I don't want people to question my loyalities ann, I suggest you leave," He turned.

"Look, I know what you're going through, it is some information I shouldn't know but still, you don't have to shudder all the burden by your self, the uchiha curse isen't all that forever lasting ya know?" Ann asks." Whenever you need help you know where to find me," Itachi turned but ann was already gone before the shringan can catch her.

_"This, is our hideout," Ann replied." Ann... do you really have to?" Kakashi asks." Ofcourse, he is part of team RO isen't he? He should know." Ann replied proudly, their hideout was a secret garden which cannot be seen with the naked eye or hands but only can be accessed through chakra, still, nobody would reach the point where you have to use chakra, a pefect hiding place._

_"This is everytjing proof, and we come here to exchange secret info or even escape her to play!" She replied proudly. Kakashi hit his head at the walls several times while tenzo just scratched his head blushing. Itachi chuckled nervously in return, obviously didn't know how to react to this...._

"Man..."


	40. Meet kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the exactly how kakann began, I know I know this happened much more differently than united again but one can have many ideas right?

"What?" Tsunade asks." Its a traveller, she won't take of her mask and sits at the gate and will not move till you see her hokage sama," An anbu replied sheepishly." What are you hiding?" Tsunade asks." N-nothing," Anbu replied.

Sure enough outside there is a giant toad and on top of it a girl was lying on her stomach, hands on her cheeks and legs swinging at the back, she looked like a adult but was acting like a kid. Kakashi, Iruka and a few anbu and guards are standing below the giant toad, it looked liked it could squash them but it just sat there looking at tsunade.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Tsunade asks." Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi replied." Baaaaaachan! Since when bakashi calls you sama?" The mysterious girl called." She's been saying that everytime I say your name..." Kakashi replied. He looks at tsunade with a confused face." Did she call me bakashi and you baachan?" He asks.

"Ann?" Tsunade asks with hope in her voice.

"Baaaaaachan you really can't regconise anybody like guy kun can't ya?" Ann asks.

It has been a year since she last seen Itachi, a week after she last seen jiraiya and naruto, a day since she stopped the war in the hidden cloud, lets just say she hasen't change since she left the village.

In the hokage's office," Well I can't blame you for thinking that, as sharp as ever aren't cha?" Tsunade asks." Hmph, so you do know me well, well its no big surprise since you're a baaaachan!" Ann exclaims." Hora (Hey)! Stop callingn me that!" She exclaims.

"Who is she to talk so causally to you tsunade sama?" Kakashi asks." Man, you've became dull, professor must be really have star style in him does he?" Ann asks." Wait You're a hidden leaf shinobi?" Kakashi asks." Where do you think I got this mask from bakashi? Stolen it? Huh I wouldn't stoop so low bakashi," Ann teased.

".... Nobody called me in that nickname in a long time... or if you heard my name wrongly, its kakashi not baka" Kakashi replied." Oh please, you mean since obito? I think rin and guy started calling you that didn't they? If you don't know... welp they have been talking behind your back," Ann replied.

"Wha...." He's speechless." He might not regconise you behind the mask ann..." Tsunade replied. Ann was silent for a while before continuing," I don't think it would make a difference though, I owe you this," She layed the mask on the hokage's desk.

"Its yours its not my place to intrude, now, I'm giving you an free day tommorrow, you'll follow jiraiya then she'll tell you everything," Tsunade replied." Its a c rank mission, well be prepared, oh an um come at 9," Ann replied.

The next day, kakashi purposely walked slowly to the gate but saw no one there, he shrugged. But a sharp tap on his shoulders startled him.

"11 sharp, good," Ann replied." W-what?" He asks confusingly." Well I knew you'd be late so there, we still got half an hour, come on," She dragged kakashi to the frozen lake.

Jiraiya was already there." Alright let gets this started." Jiraiya replied." Don't get so cocky ero sennin, I wouldn't have agreed if not for kakashi but now this is important to me you understand that right? Good!" She walked off.

"So how is she?" Jiraiya nudge kakashi." Wha?" Kakashi asks." I know you have a lot of questions but they'll be all answered in this performance so better pay attention and don't make a sound that will distract her alright?" He replied. Kakashi nodded slowly, he had questions but he knew better than to ask, he just hopes that jiraiya is right.

Still how is a performance gonna help him with the answers?

"Over the world hello baby future, heart to no doorbell narasu, Lovely days, Friend, Passion, Change, Shining, Hope, and more... Prism rainbow color of Dream!"

Memories started flooding in.


	41. The mysterious ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her visit with konoha, she started going out but this time she's going into a road of almost no return

"Now lets give your hands to.... Ann Uzumaki!"

"Who?" 

"Seems like someone from our village I guess,"

"But I never heard of an ann"

"Who knows? Man this is troublesome but we'll have to wait for the curtains to rise"

"Man I wonder how she'd look like"

"I hope not like ino-pig"

"WHAT did you say! Forehead girl!"

"G-girls.... please don't f-fight"

"Munch... give Hinata a break Skaura and ino"

"Fa-"

"Fantastic? Really?! Hehehehehe"

"Over the mind image Good-bye! tears Dare mo ga minna motteru Jibun dake no special address Kitto todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO! Mayou nara douhyou kanashimi ni wa kasa Kuyashisa e nukumori wo Hohoemi kara hoshizora! Mekuru mawaru deai wa kawaru gawaru otozure Yagate subete no keshiki nuri kaeru yo!"

"Man she's good..."

"Shhh!"

"Sekai wa saku Warau yo umaretate no mirai tachi Ima wo asu wo jibun wo shiri Watashi no senaka wo osu Kimi wa saku kimi no mama Hakanaku mo tattoi hibi Ryoute hiroge uke tomeru no Itsuka todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO!"

The crowd started roaring." Hm...."

"What is it?" "Chakra was emitting from her... but doesen't seem to effect any of us..."

Kurenai, asuma and guy stood behind them speechless, iruka was staring with eyes widened. Ibiki was tapping his feet impatiently back stage. The jonin in the village ws acting strangly except for neji and shikamaru ofcourse.

Kakashi sat lazily backstage." .... Maybe it effected some of us..." Neji replied.

"Im saying that you all should know I've already shown you," Ann replied tying her hair back." Yeah but still it doesen't make any sense, how can someone rewrite all our memories?" Iruka asks." Thats what I was trying to find out these days," Ann replied." I'm sure none of this will effect any of you anyway," ann replied again.

"You should have-" "Shut up,"

After a tour around the village with kakashi and guy (protested that he wanted to join them) she thought the village didn't really change except for the stone faces, the last time she saw it only had four hokages but now five...

"Its been a while but I'm really busy... I'll visit though," Ann replied. Guy left off when iruka needed help, kakashi didn't move from his spot." You don't have to do everything yourself," He replied." Keep telling yourself that," Ann smiled teasingly." You can-" "Look I understand your concern but... the next time better give me your answer first..." She winked. He blushed.

"You've always been mysterious..."


	42. Akatsuki Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann said she was busy and apparently also making herself popular not as an idol, but a mercenary taking rogue ninja's missions, well apparently nagato took a interest in her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a long chapter but there are alot of action and I can't just stop halfway can I =3

"Please! Why are you doing this?"

"Its my mission..."

"Bu- Ahhh!"

That completes her mission but she didn't let her throat go... yet..." That takes care of it.." She disappeared before zetsu could react.

"My you did it within a week, the geatest record I would see, now here's your reward, you don't have to mask that infront of me ya know?" Ayase asks." I'm sorry but I need to go" That was the signal, Ayase nodded in reply and pretended to shoo her away.

Zetsu came out." My, May I help you?" She asks politly."..... Do you know who's that?" Zetsu asks." No, I always attempt to unmask her... treating her to ramen doesen't help.... well all I can tell you is you can expect the highest from her," Ayase shrugged." Here..." Zetsu gave her a pouch obviously filled with money." Oh I-" but he disappeared in the ground.

She happily took the money knowing there is no trap inside.(Thats her ability)

Ann was masking, everything, the way she walks, talks, fight, her appearance to make her look like a guy which was easy since most of her star style, in our world called idol career which include actresses, allows her to do so, which not even zetsu can figure out.

But what she couldn't mask was that she looks like a scrawny little kid but she couldn't help it, stuffing pillows that coughs up feathers evertime she was punched will NOT work XD.

Anyway she went to a town which was near the land of rain so it was raining, walking through the town in clothes that covers up everything didn't seem suspicious in this village, infact, ann should be suspicious of the people in the village, you cannot even trust 5 year olds.

She sat down in a dango shop, a waitress doesen't seem pretty and innocent at all, infact she looks like she should be in her place, and tatoos where all around her." Tea please," Ann replied.

At the side of her straw hat, she sees cloak with red clouds come in, she pretend to look at her mission book, she pulls it out flawlessly but Kisame ofcourse wasen't taking any chances, itachi just sipped his tea, when her tea came, to her it was obvious it was spiked.

Kisame swung his sword onto her table as she jumped out of her seat carrying her tea with her. She isen't ofcourse gonna eat it she threw it at Itachi's face but kisame's blade blocked it. Ann threw a few penny onto ther waitress's tray who was about to go leaving them alone.

She settled her straw hat that disappears into her cloak, her wolf mask showing nothing but deadly eyes.

Kisame smirked at swung it again ann jumped onto his sword, she knew that was her biggest mistake, samehada revealed spikes, she decided to sacrifice her left hand, first she was right handed and her feet is important to walk away. Itachi clapped, "he" reminded itachi of kakashi always unpredictable.

She landed on her two feet outside and ran into the forest, but she knew itachi's sharingan will find her, she just hoped they's leave her alone now that she'd left the town but then she realised they weren't trying to chase her out, they were after her specifically. She landed onto the sea, behind her was the hidden rain village. Itachi and kisame quickly caught up.

Shurikens flew at her but she dodged them as if she had the sharingan. She sees two more like them, sasori and deidara." Katsu!" His art exploded below ann but she used subsitution jutsu.

She used rasengan to almost break sasori puppet which was suposed to be impossible but sasori manage to pull himself out of the way using his tail. She chuckled in a low tone keeping her disguise on even in a mist of a battle.

"Who are you? I know thats a rasengan but never seen it in that form before," Itachi replied." Its called manipulating my charka?" She replied still in a low tone. Then explosions were under her feet, she quickly servered both of deidara's arms and manage to move out of sasori's poison. Suddenly a sword was swung at them.

Ann had this weakness, it has never effect her even now, it was that she was impatient. She did a series of hadnsigns but it looked like she only did one.

 _Star style: mermaid ripple!_ A burst of water sends, deidara, sasori, itachi, kisame, kakuzu, hidan flying, zetsu felt the strength it was amazing, itachi was prevented from using his sharingan, but tobi took it all in from his sharingan, pain's rinnegan not only saw through the attack but also saw all of its history.

"...." he was surprised, as if though the rinnegan was so excited to know more of this mysterious person. But all pain knew is that ann was a kekkei genkai user and he needed more kekkei genkai people.

Ann felt this at once... she blushed alittle,  _madara's interested in me?_ She didn't have time cause papper shuriken was thrown at her and jumped from her spot as explosions came out from where she was standing. The bad thing was the explosion got her legs the good thing is, she used the subsituation jutsu as a diversion.

She limp over trees with no sound but she hoped itachi didn't have time to recover cause she couldn't get far so she didn't stop but it wasen't long till tobi and pain stopped her. Befire they could say anything...

_Star style: Kaze wa fuiteiru_

a guitar strung out of nowhere and wind made cuts through the two with visual powers but pain's rinnegan saved them both. Suddenly she seem short of chakra. A broken pain body was clinging onto her broken leg, it looked like it was damaged by her wind attack, she left as her soul was being pulled out. Pain eyes widened and he immediately ordered the body to let go and he caught ann before she hit the ground.

"My aren't ya the gentlemen?" She asks not bothering to mask her voice


	43. Akatsuki Star part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann didn't really like the members at first but then she began to realise they aren't as scary as they seem to be

"Don't speak, you'll feel even worse, I don't want you throwing up now," Pain replied gently. The members were shocked but knew better than to question the leader and they had their injuries to worry about. Ann removing her mask made them understand a little, but they knew he never showed any mercy even to women or kids.

Ann fell asleep in pain's hands. Itachi and tobi flinched when pain looked at them." You seem to have another guardian angel don't you Two?" He teased, which was also unusual.

But pain was right, obito had fell for her once but knew she was falling for kakashi no matter how skilled at being a shinobi, she still can't hide her affection from kakashi ever since kakashi joined team minato.

Itachi always saw ann as a second mother figure seeing how she treated every anbu like kids which most of them didn't mind, actually all of them didn't mind, she had courage and skills not even those skilled ones can hide the fact that they too see her as a mother figure, always looking out for them.

"Will of fire..." She muttered as if she was reading their thoughts.

Ann awoken in a bed that was obviously not hers as there is a clan symbol that looks like uzumaki's." Nagato Uzumaki... I like reds," Ann sat up and faced the frail and weak man, she really liked people with red hairs thats why she allowed herself to be carried by his dead friend.

"Mah I've seen alot of people like you actually, appart from being a red haired," Ann replied. Nagato eyes widened in curiousity." You've read my mind right?" His eyes softened." Sorry... I didn't mean..-" "Its alright, besides I was going to do that anyhow, with star style,"

"I'm curious, how could you not think of revenge?" Nagato asks." Well I've always knew that violence wasen't the way we'll grasp peace, so I had to do the other way," She replied.

"Do you mind if-" He stammered." Sure... so long as you promise me that what happens to you doesen't happen to anyone else," Ann replied." Deal," He replied immediately.

She crept out of the hideout, tobi was waiting." What did you do?" He asks." I didn't do anything, he read my mind," Ann replied and shrugged." He said something... he wanted you to do something what is it?" Tobi asks." Your project, if it fails, I'll be the one to continue it," Ann replied.

"Fails?" Tobi asks." Trust me, when you go out there don't count on winning, you know what he wanted? He wanted answers, what is this village the kages fought so hard to protect? Who are we shinobi? Why do we need to go through war? Is there a need to risk everything for others? I have the answers but they also lie in you people who seek answers, why did you save bakashi that time? That would be the answer thank you very much," Her speech lead him speechless.

"You might be right... but I want the answers right from their mouth, I've already heard it from you," He replied simply. Ann just smiled in encouragement and disappeared." Oh and uh thank him for the bed"


	44. Fourth Ninja War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team ichigo finally went on a mission together after ann finished "Konoha vs pain" the movie : to make sure no one gets mixed up in the war and find ways to lead konoha to a new era. There will be many flashbacks like the latest seasons in naruto shippuden

"Yosh! Lets go!" Miyuki exclaims." You're excited," Ichigo replied." Ofcourse, for once Im not stuck in the castle of course I'm glad to leave," miyuki replied." Man you're childish as ever," Naru replied.

Ann was quiet as usual walking infront of the group, the fourth great ninja war was already starting so they as a team have a mission to make sure the war stays within the battlefield, but earth gave her another mission, for them it is an B-rank but for her its a S-rank, she needed to find info about her star style and report, ofcourse she would report what she already know but what they don't know, she really wanted to learn more with orochimaru sensei but seeing as he is undercover, its not really a good idea.

"So ann where do we start?" Ichigo asks. For this mission she's the leader." West and east, there's been more bandits activity there, I'll take miyuki, I'll need her," She replied. Ichigo nodded and set of with naru while ann stayed alittle while before going.

_I've always doubted myself, always relied on others, especially those elder than me... but this time... I'll do things on my way..._

They found a few bandits trying to steal the enemies and the ninja's rations, they realised there weren't any and unluckily bumped into ichigo and naru. Ichigo stared at the body she just killed, oblvious to the fact that naru was calling her.

Flashback

"Why?" Miya asks." She is born with the ability to manipulate not only shadows on the ground but in the hearts too, she killed two nurses yesterday night cause of a nightmare," Shikaku replied." But she's just two months old..." Miya replied." I'm sorry miya but she's dangerous, I don't think the hokage would want someone like her around," Shikaku replied.

"No, trust me, she'll learn to control it please..." Miya begged." Well so long as she cannot kill anyone she can stay I guess," Shikaku replied." Lets me take care of her, she wouldn't hurt her mother," Miya replied.

Shikaku thought about it before nodding. For a few more months she was right, nobody went close to them and miya was still standing, sometimes going out to buy more food for her child. Everything was well until miya's father came back from a mission.

"Wheres miya?" Senji asks." She's... with her daughter let me explain it to you..." shikaku replied. After a few minutes..." I... see..." Senji replied." But so long as miya teaches her how to control it Im sure she'll be fine," Shikaku reassured.

A few years later...

"Look dad! I've been made genin!" Ichigo exclaims, she soon could return to be a normal shinobi... but normal shinobi, haven't got nice lives either...

"Sensei!" Naru's whine woke ichigo up." What?!" Ichigo exclaimed." I'm bored! I bet no bandits would dare to interupt even in war," Naru replied sheepishly." Oh please, we cannot go back to the village until the war has ended now come on!" Ichigo scolded.

At Ann....

"W-whats wrong?" Miyuki stammered." Urghhhhhh there isen't much to do!" She layed flat on the ground. She stared up at the night starry sky." I wonder hows the war..." ann replied." Hm... I urge my mom to help, but she just won't let us..." Miyuki replied.

They starred at the sky for a whole hour, miyuki fell asleep. Ann frowned, the stas reminded her of her power unknown to the world. Star style is obviously to do with idols and many powerful, dangerous stuff. It should be remain a secret...

Ann didn't know she was talking out loud. Miyuki back was facing Gretal now, Miyuki just stared at the grass like it was keeping her awake.


	45. Moon goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infinte tsukuyomi has started ann had a feeling that it happened on earth before and met a goddess where she can finally get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some help with a poll
> 
> This is for all dragon ball fans
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8753773/Dragon-Ball-Poll
> 
> (Copy and paste url)

"Ann!" A huge blast shook the land. Ann jolted out of her slumber. Miyuki is joined by naru and ichigo." What was that?" Naru asks." Its seems to be coming from the battlefield," Miyuki pointed to the smoke billowing from where the battle is. Ann sensed a familiar presence." D-dad..." Ann muttered." What?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Thats... dad's chakra...." Ann replied." How is it possible? I sense the first, second and third too," Naru replied with her sharingan on.

"Whats going on..." Miyuki muttered." Girls, I think we need to get moving..." Ichigo replied.

Gretal explained her mission to the others as they went over to a abandoned village nearby." I knew we couldn't trust them, its all for thier benefit only..." Ichigo replied.

Members of some konoha great clans were with them after all, the nara clan's intelligence, the uchiha's clan sharingan, the uzumaki and senju powers including mysterious star style.

"Well after this mission we can bail can we?" Naru replied." Yeah... I got a feeling in my gut tsunade would pass the hokage's tittle after the war," Ichigo replied." Gut feeling?" Miyuki asks." Still, tsunade is an old lady..." Miyuki teased." To Naruto maybe?" Naru asks.

"No..." Ann replied. Their conversation was interupted by a tree growing off the battlefield." Someone gardening in a middle if a war...?" Miyuki asks." That cant be good..." " The tree was there a minute ago when it disappeared..." Ann replied." And I sensed a big energy...." "You were awake the whole time?!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Y-yeah... just in case someone ambushed us..." Ann replied." We didn't see anything... must be smaller than this one then...." Ichigo replied. Branches reached out across the world." What is that?" Ichigo asks.  _Star style...._

"The moon..." Miyuki started to be in a trance until ann interupted." Reflective barrier!" They are all encast into a transparent sparkling barrier." Thats... oddd..." Ichigo shook off the dizzy feeling.

 **Infinte tsukuyomi has already started** a echoing voice called to them." Guys..." Naru tapped ann on the shoulder and they all turned to see a glowing woman." Um swan lake anyone?" Miyuki asks.

**I am luna, the moon goddess**

"How does that work?" Naru asks." Hang on I've heard of..." Ann replied." W-what?" Ichigo asks." I know this... from a ancient drawing..." Ann mutters the goddess turned towards them, eyes refelcting the moon's colour." The answers are here..." "Ann?" Naru asks.

**You're right... the infinte tsukuyomi has happened here before... more than once actually..**

"How..." Ann didn't tell them yet that she had a hunch but she guess she was right." What? This..." Miyuki gestures to the roots," Happened before?" She finished. **Yes and was stopped** "Has it?" Luna gave her an apologetic look. **There are many written secrets in the grounds of this planet... many cause us immortals think it a waste for them to burn.**

"But because of that people like..."  **Madara** "Wait what?" Naru asks regconising her ancestor."... Is able to do this..." Miyuki finished.  **They are trapped in a dream of their liking and at the meantime being white _Zetsus_ for Kaguya's army... even if theres no need for one... **Luna replied." Really? That's why madara wants this? Just because he read only the dream part but not the army cause he was too excited to even bother?!" Miyuki babbles and they all looked at her.

"... How..." "Just a hunch," Miyuki shook her head as she swallows.  **Its not too late however... your friends have shielded themselves and planing to attack madara...** Luna replied.  **But just incase we have to stay in here I cannot tell if madara is going to spare them or not till we can here fighting I suggest we keep this on...**

Easier said than done Ann thought, starting to feel drained.  **Do not worry I'll hold it for you** and like that a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She took a deep breath, not wanting to concern them she just huffed lazily and sat down." Might as well make yourselves comfortable..." Nobody disagreed.


	46. A Flash of happiness

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Ann looks up and down the house." Man... where did he go?" Ann asks. There was a knock on the door, ann opens it reluctunly breaking from her search. At the door, kakashi greets her." Shall we go?" Kakashi asks." I plan on telling my dad but... don't know where he went..." Ann replied." I see... we'll just have to be back before he does, he is the hokage, probally held up," Kakashi shrugged.

Ann and kakashi walks up the hill and there, asuma, kurenai and guy greeted them. From the hill, she could see the uchiha's home and smiled at the sight of itachi's training.

"Aren't the stars beautiful today?" Kakashi asks." Y-yeah..." Ann blushed slightly. Kurenai and guy started beaming in mischief. Rin drags Obito behind her." Made sure he's not late!" She beamed." Ann?" Ann could hear kakashi but she was in a blurr... weren't rin and obito dead?

* * *

"Naru! Aren't you ready already?" Miyuki shouts at the door." Coming!" Naru exclaims," Sorry had to prepare and all," Miyuki smiles and they both strolled to the barbeque, their team are having a picnic and instead they brought more people. Ann is feeding kakashi and scolding him for not eating, Kurenai and guy were busy serving food. Asuma is busy eating.

Ran waved at them and patted her side, she is sitting with ichigo who just helped with the barbeque and minato and kushina is tending to the grills. Naru smiled, why can't everyday be a nice picnic like this?

* * *

Ichigo beams despite miya and senji saying embarrassing things to her friends." Mom! Dad!" She chuckled.

Miyuki smiles down at her friends, with streamers covering most of her vision, she still could spot out her team in the crowd, Naru waving loudly at her. She chuckled as the crown was placed onto her head.

* * *

''Uncle Shikaku... you'd accept me?"

* * *

Ichigo jolted awake, they are in the outside where the sun is bright, the goddess is nowhere to be found," Wha-," She looks around her team is awaking but Ann was already standing and staring at a distance, like she has been there for the longest.

"Its over..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had to wait for Naruto Shippuden to catch up so that there are no spoilers anyway this chapter is short because I didn't have anytime to work on it, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, enjoy!


End file.
